


Fast Crash .. Slow Burn

by InEveryUniverse_SC



Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bah Humbug, Blizzard of 2019, Car Crash (Everyone's Okay!), Christmas Time, M/M, Slow Burn, alternate first meeting, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/pseuds/InEveryUniverse_SC
Summary: “Are you okay, though? I could call for help. You hit the tree really hard, and…”“No! No, no, no. I don’t do hospitals. I’m fine… it’s just, my car. My car is not fine.” And it wasn’t fine. It definitely wasn’t drivable.“No, yeah... How about I call you a tow truck?” Just then the wind picked up and almost blew them over sideways.Patrick’s face stung from the bitter cold wind. He swore he could feel ice pellets hitting him on the cheeks, and the other man seemed to be just as pained. He had a better idea. “Actually, uh, I live five minutes from here. Why don’t you come back with me and we can call a tow from there. I’m Patrick, by the way. Patrick Brewer.” He extended his icy cold hand, and the other man reciprocated with his gloved one.“David Rose.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549456
Comments: 193
Kudos: 314





	1. Bah Humbug

**DAVID**

It was a very chilly and very snowy December 23. The snow was beautiful, but it was much better appreciated from behind a closed window, if you were to ask David Rose.

He had promised his parents he’d be back for their annual Christmas party on Christmas Day. Despite his mother’s histrionics and his father’s peppering him with questions about the future of his gallery, he was rather looking forward to being home. What he wasn’t looking forward to was the annual Christmas party.

Nothing made him feel more alone these days than being surrounded by lots of people.

And that had been confirmed just this past weekend, when he’d let his best friend talk him into hosting a party at his lake house. It sounded great in the moment. Spending time with her and a few other close friends around a toasty fire, taking some pills, drinking some good scotch…

However, when an extra fifty or so people showed up on Saturday, David’s hope for connection and real intimacy was suddenly out of reach.

When he’d protested, his friends dismissed his feelings like they were nothing, rolling their eyes at his “dramatics,” making condescending remarks to his face. 

He spent most of the weekend hiding away in the master suite with the door locked. He was perfectly happy watching romcoms and binge eating.

On Monday morning when he was able to assess the damage, he saw his gorgeously decorated home had been torn apart. His liquor cabinet was obviously drained and his drug supply depleted. But he didn’t expect the puke, dirty condoms, and spill stains on almost every surface… and the missing crystal bowl from the coffee table. He wondered if it was stolen or broken, but supposed it didn’t matter much.

He did a quick clean to avoid any long term damage. He hadn’t put out his Christmas decorations, thank goodness, as he’s sure they all would have been ruined too.

**

It was already dark and he had a five hour drive ahead, so after he did a quick clean of the lake house, he packed up the Range Rover and set off. He didn’t realize the weather would be this bad. It was coming down hard, but thankfully there was barely anyone on the road. At this rate, he’d get home around midnight. He planned to sneak into his room and sleep until noon. He was being very _bah humbug_ , which… well, fit pretty well with his overall brand. 

About an hour into his drive, he got a call from his mother demanding to know where he was. He reminded her of his plans, for at least the third time in so many days, and she carried on telling him about the party planning and guest list as he pretended to listen.

“Oh, David! I’ve told that photographer friend of yours, Sebastien Raine, that you’d be here to entertain him tomorrow. He arrived this morning. He’ll be taking photos at the party, and I couldn’t possibly have him stay offsite given his connections.”

David took a deep breath before responding.

“First of all, he isn’t my photographer friend. He’s my ex-boyfriend! You told my ex-boyfriend that I’d, what, be his little chauffeur for the day? That is _not_ happening!” He couldn’t believe she didn’t remember they had dated. She was so self-absorbed. “And second of all, you and I were going to have lunch and then rehearse for The Number tomorrow! You already sent me sheet music with your revisions! Then I’m picking up my suit and getting a facial. So, no. Just, no!”

“Oh David, stop acting like a disgruntled pelican. I can practically see the wrinkles you’re giving yourself, my dear.”

David was furious. More than furious. This was so typical of his mother. 

And fucking Sebastien... He’d been at the lake house and hadn’t said a word about coming to his Christmas party when he’d said hello, grabbed his face with two hands, and told David he looked “ _healthy_.”

Ew. He shivered just thinking about it.

Sebastian had busied himself making out with some guy in front of anyone who would watch, who looked a lot like David by the way. David had later gotten word that Sebastian fucked the same guy in David’s hot tub the next morning. Okay, not word… video. His friends had texted him a video. Of his ex. Fucking some guy. Because they apparently thought David would want to see that.

He pulled himself out of his spiral, and let out a frustrated sigh into the mouthpiece of his phone so his mother could _hear_ his disapproval.

He hung up and placed the phone on the seat next to him but as he averted his eyes from the road, he felt his tires wiggle on a patch of ice.

He tried to steady the wheel, and realized he no longer had control at all. He tried desperately to straighten out. He looked ahead, and saw a blur of headlights and heard a loud horn.

Within seconds, sounds blaring and light glowing, everything went dark. 

***

**PATRICK**

It was almost 8:00 p.m. when Patrick decided to finally call it a night. He turned his sad little desk lamp off and threw his things into his messenger bag. He was the last one in the office, it being two days before Christmas and a blizzard brewing outside.

When the floor manager announced the early closing due to the blizzard hours earlier, everyone else was excited to have an excuse to head home early to their families or sneak in a little extra shopping. Patrick on the other hand… well, he had plenty of work to keep him busy. Working was better than going home to an empty house. Where no one was waiting for him. Where he was hours away from family and friends.

He hated the idea of not seeing his parents for Christmas, or so he told himself. But this blizzard they were expecting settled it. There was no way he’d be able to make the drive in his little sedan.

It was a good excuse. A perfect excuse. Deep down he was relieved. Really, the idea of spending three days with his mom and dad, with their sad eyes and sympathetic tones, was terrifying.

And his extended family? Absolutely not. Not with all the prying questions they’d ask about him having left his fiancé Rachel, and his job, and everything he knew. Just to come here, all alone, to start over.

He hadn’t told his mom yet that he wasn't coming, and he dreaded the conversation he knew he had to have. Once he was on the road, he dialed his mom and she picked up on the first ring.

“Patrick! Are you almost here? We kept a plate warm for you in case you haven’t eaten yet!” She was smiling so big Patrick could hear it through the phone.

This was going to be hard.

“Uh, I don’t know if you’ve been watching the weather, but there’s a blizzard where I am. Is it snowing there?”

“It’s snowing beautifully here, about three inches or so on the ground. But no blizzard. So… how far along are you?” He could hear the smile fade and the suspicion rise in his mom’s voice.

“I actually had to work late, so I’m just heading back to my house now. I was going to try to make it late tonight or early tomorrow, but with the weather Mom… the driving’s really bad.”

“Oh, Patrick.” It sounded like she was holding back tears.

“I’ll see what it looks like tomorrow morning, okay? I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Okay, my sweet boy.”

“I’m sorry, Mom.”

He said good bye and put his phone in the console. He knew he wouldn’t change his mind in the morning.

Just then, he saw an incoming call. It was Rachel. He stared at the phone deciding whether to pick up. He’d been trying to distance himself as much as possible, but it was the holidays and he didn’t want to be a complete jerk. She deserved better than that.

Just as he reached to pick it up he saw lights flash ahead of him. The car coming toward him was spinning out of control and crossed over to his side of the road. He slammed on his breaks and laid on his horn, veering off the road into a snowbank.

**

Once he was certain he was unscathed, he looked over and saw the other car. It had slammed into a tree and was covered in a thick blanket of snow from the branches above. It looked bad, maybe totaled.

He jumped out, pulse racing, and opened the driver’s door. The man was sitting upright, being pushed against his seat by his airbag. He was cursing incoherently trying without luck to undo his seat belt.

“Are you okay?”

“I can’t get this fucking seat belt off!” he yelled at Patrick, although Patrick figured he wasn’t really yelling _at_ him, so he didn’t let it deter him.

“Here, let me help you.” Patrick reached across his lap and carefully unclipped the belt. He grabbed his arm to help him out of the car. 

The man was only wearing a sweater, ripped jeans and boots. He was shaking. Patrick opened the back door and thankfully a long coat was hanging from a hanger. He grabbed it and helped the man put one arm in at a time.

“Thank you,” the man said, embarrassed. He was suddenly feeling very helpless compared to the highly capable, handsome man who had come to his rescue.

He pulled leather gloves out of his pockets and put them on, rubbing his own arms up and down hoping to build up some heat from the friction. Patrick stared at him, admiring him, of how he looked like he’d just stepped off a runway.

“That was scary,” the man said. He put his hands over his face before shaking them out like they were wet. Patrick realized he was still shaking. He put his hand on his arm to try to help settle him.

“Yeah, it was. What happened?”

“I don’t know.” The man tried to think. “I must have hit a patch and spun out. And now my car is fucked…”

“Are _you_ okay, though? I could call for help. You hit the tree really hard, and…”

“No! No, no, no. I don’t do hospitals. I’m fine… it’s just, my car. My car is _not_ fine.”

And it wasn’t fine. It definitely wasn’t drivable.

“No, yeah... How about I call you a tow truck?”

Just then the wind picked up and almost blew them over sideways.

Patrick’s face stung from the bitter cold wind. He swore he could feel ice pellets hitting him on the cheeks, and the other man seemed to be just as pained. He had a better idea.

“Actually, uh, I live five minutes from here. Why don’t you come back with me and we can call a tow from there. I’m Patrick, by the way. Patrick Brewer.” He extended his icy cold hand, and the other man reciprocated with his gloved one.

“David Rose.”

David was both relieved for the promise of warmth and terrified that this man might actually be a serial killer. The promise of warmth won out.

“Okay, um. Thank you.” He went into his trunk and grabbed his bags, unwilling to leave his designer wardrobe in an abandoned, half-wrecked car.

**

They made it to Patrick’s house, and stepped inside. They both sighed in relief as their skin began to defrost in the warm air.

Patrick peeled off his gloves and coat, and David did the same. Patrick smiled at him. He had icicles in his hair and his cheeks were cherry-blossom red, but he was kind of beautiful.

“Look,” David started. “I’m sorry if I wasn’t more appreciative back there when you offered to help. That was very nice of you. I was just... overwhelmed.”

Patrick laughed, “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

David smiled. It felt really nice that this perfect stranger cared if he was okay.

Patrick headed into his kitchen and grabbed a magnet that had a local repair shop’s number on it. David noticed he also had a magnet for a local real estate agent, a dentist, a karate studio, an insurance agent, a pizza place, a veterinarian… and a few others he couldn’t quite make out.

“Do you do… karate?”

Patrick was puzzled by the question. “No, do you?”

David laughed, and pointed to the magnet.

“Oh! No, I just got all this junk mail when I first moved in, and I needed magnets, so I kept them.”

David could hardly understand how Patrick said that like it was normal. What would possess someone to decorate their home with “junk mail?” He looked around the cozy space, wondering how many of the things in this house were _Patrick_ , and how many were just random pieces of junk he didn’t bother to get rid of. He couldn’t control the words falling from his mouth.

“Well that is an assault to your personal aesthetic. You should really get rid of all of these.”

“Well if I had done that, we wouldn’t already be dialing ‘ _the closest and best car repair shop around._ ’ See? It says so right here!” Patrick was giving him a smug look, very proud of himself.

David was throwing back his head and rolling his eyes. He was in complete disbelief of this man. “Oh, you poor thing. It’s just _very_ off brand for you, from what I can tell. It’s misleading. You have potential, Patrick. You just need help. A lot of help.”

Patrick was holding the phone up to his ear, still staring at David as he spoke. He rubbed his free hand over his jaw, biting back a very big smile.

“What?!”

“Oh, nothing. I’d just hate to give off the wrong aesthetic.” David could tell he was teasing him, but there was no malice behind it. David felt his cheeks blush.

While Patrick was on the phone, David called his insurance company, and then his dad.

They both hung up and neither looked hopeful. “You first,” David said.

“The tow truck can’t get here until tomorrow morning... at the earliest. The guy said there’ve been a bunch of accidents and with the weather they just need time to get to everyone. He also said the storm isn’t expected to slow down tomorrow, so we should just plan to call in the morning to check base.”

“So it could be even longer than that? Like, days?”

“He wasn’t sure, but… yeah I don’t think we can count on anything at this point.”

Patrick felt badly for David, but was a little excited at the idea of getting to know him. Maybe he could offer for him to stay, hang out. He was a nice distraction. He’d never met anyone like him. He was… pretty. But had masculine features. He was opinionated, and very animated, and… his whole _aesthetic_ was just completely captivating. He laughed at himself, never having ever used that word before in his life, even in his head.

“Well, insurance can’t do anything until the car gets to a shop and can be assessed. But my dad is sending a driver for me. He’ll probably take like four hours to get here though. In the meantime I could maybe Uber to a hotel? Or a bar? How far are we from civilization?”

Patrick didn’t like that idea. He was enjoying having someone in his house. This might be the first time since he moved in that he had an actual person here. It was nice.

“David, you’re welcome to stay. I don’t mind. There’s no point going out in this if you don’t have to.”

He was just being polite, David figured. He seemed like that kind of guy. He still felt warm from the niceness of it all.

“You don’t have to do that.” He pulled out his phone to open the Uber app.

“I’d like to. I was just going to make dinner and watch a movie.” He saw David’s hesitation, and figured he might as well be honest. “I could honestly use the company.”

David felt bad intruding on Patrick’s night, but he looked out the window at the gusting snow. “That’s a very generous offer.”

“It’s no big deal. I have wine, if you’re interested?” He playfully wiggled his eye brows. He had a feeling David might like a drink given the circumstances, but he felt like he needed one too.

David laughed at that. Okay, so Patrick was really cute, he thought to himself. Suddenly the choice became easy. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” Patrick smiled for a beat and walked further into the kitchen. He turned back to see David following. “So, do you like spaghetti?” 

His eyes went wide and he suddenly felt very fond of this man. “Yes, I very much like spaghetti.”

**

David was very helpful in finding and pouring two glasses of red wine. He also found the plates and utensils and set the table while Patrick cooked the pasta and warmed a jar of sauce on the stove.

David knew he should have held back his criticism, again, but couldn’t help pointing out that sauce from a jar was incorrect.

Patrick just smiled. He talked David through the different spices he added, promising he’d love it. Patrick really liked having someone in his kitchen. It felt kind of domestic. In a good way.

David wasn’t convinced about the sauce, but Patrick didn’t mind. He liked the way David teased, and he was confident he’d change his mind when he actually tried some.

When David pointed out that spaghetti without bread first was _also_ incorrect, Patrick gave him a smirk and another eyebrow wiggle. He wordlessly placed a plate of oil and bread on the table, shutting David right up as he shamelessly stuffed his face.

They made small talk while Patrick cooked, and it was easier than either man thought it should be. Both stealing glances at the other, excited to earn a laugh or land a playful jab. They weren’t flirting, but they weren’t _not_ flirting either. Whatever it was, it was nice. 

Patrick finally served them both full plates of spaghetti topped with a large scoop of sauce and some Parmesan cheese. David topped off their wine and they sat down.

“Cheers,” Patrick said, and David met his glass.

David couldn’t help but stare. Patrick’s eyes were practically twinkling as he looked up at David through his soft eye lashes. Yes, this guy was really cute, David thought, as his mouth curled up in a half smile. He was trying to maintain a little self-control because _this wasn’t_ _anything_. It was just spaghetti. It wasn’t special. This guy wasn’t special. In fact, this guy was definitely straight. This guy who saved him from freezing to death after crashing his car into a tree. This guy who opened up his home to him without hesitation. He was just a nice, very cute guy doing what nice people do. He was straight. This was platonic. Friendly.

He took a bite and the moan that escaped his lips was enough for Patrick to know he won. He beamed at David, waiting. “Ugh, fine, it’s delicious,” he said as he flailed his fork in the air and dramatically rolled his eyes at Patrick. Despite how annoying Patrick’s smugness was, David couldn’t help but smile too.

David snapped out of his head when he heard his phone ring. He willed the butterflies in his stomach to shut the hell up, _thankyouverymuch_ , and grabbed his phone from the counter.

David paced as he talked quietly, eventually letting out a heavy sigh before hanging up and returning to the table.

“Okay, so, that was my dad. My driver isn’t coming. He tried, but… apparently it’s too dangerous. I guess he had to turn back around.” David could see Patrick’s shoulders tense up. _Shit._

Patrick froze in indecision. David would probably want to find a hotel now. He should offer to take him, but... Patrick really wanted him to stay. How could he convince him? Was he being crazy?

He didn’t want to seem too eager. He tried to deliver his response as nonchalantly as possible.

“Okay.” Patrick’s voice came across a little shaky despite his efforts. “You can just stay. We can try a few car rental places in the morning.”

David cringed, realizing Patrick’s body language wasn’t agreeing with his mouth. Just as David had suspected before, he was just being polite.

“I think I’ve already imposed enough. Would you mind dropping me off at the closest hotel, though?”

Patrick’s face fell and David started to panic. Was he annoyed David had asked for a ride? Probably. Or maybe, hopefully, was Patrick disappointed he was leaving?

He was having a very hard time reading the room.

“Or I can call an Uber. And, um, it’s not that I don’t appreciate your hospitality, I just… That’s a lot to ask. I’m a lot.” He glanced down at his full plate. His stomach was still growling but it felt rude to continue to eat.

But now Patrick was smiling at David. Unlike Patrick, David _was_ becoming pretty easy to read. And he wanted to stay, Patrick could tell. His heart was beating outside his chest at the thought of it.

And if he was wrong, he’d drive him. But they didn’t have to decide now. “How about we eat dinner first?”

“Okay,” David said relieved, a small smile returning to his face.

They fell back into easy conversation, and before they knew it the bottle of wine and the whole pot of spaghetti were gone. Patrick just had two servings which meant David must have had… well, it wasn’t important.

Once dinner was cleaned up, they headed into the living room. Patrick worked to convince David that it made more sense to stay. They were just getting along so well. He could tell David was enjoying himself too, but that he felt like an imposition. Patrick wasn’t having it.

His reasoning was sound: David was already here. It was snowing sideways. David would have to help Patrick clean off his car. And they were having more fun than either of them would have if they were alone.

David didn’t say anything, but his smile was saying enough. Patrick kept on.

They could watch a movie and put on a fire.

Finally, at the mention of snacks—popcorn and cookies to be exact—David agreed.

David happily settled on the couch as Patrick moved about the room. He started up a fire, and grabbed a few blankets and pillows from one of the closed doors in the hallway. Then he headed to the kitchen and came back with the popcorn and cookies, a bottle of wine and their empty glasses.

“Did you want to change? I could lend you some sweats if you want.”

David cringed at the idea, probably not hiding it well because Patrick laughed at him.

“Incorrect?”

“Yes, Patrick. _Incorrect_. I’m not sure my skin could handle being assaulted anymore tonight. I actually have some pajamas in my bag, so I’ll just go change.” He grabbed one of his bags and headed toward the hall before realizing he didn’t know where he was going. “Um, where can I…?”

Patrick showed him the bathroom then headed to his own room to change.

It was too early to do his whole nighttime routine, so he just took a quick minute to freshen up. He got changed, and threw some lotion on his face, neck, shoulders and hands. He threw on his drop crotch designer sleep pants and a white, long sleeve sleep shirt. It was the softest sleep top he owned and he loved to wear it in the winter. It was almost silky and made him want to be touched. Maybe not a good choice for tonight, but he didn’t have a lot of options, and it was already on, so…

When he returned, Patrick was leaning over to adjust the fire. He let himself really look at Patrick for the first time. He looked hot. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that was tight enough to show off his chest and arms but hung loose around his stomach. And his sweatpants sat low on his hips and hugged his ass perfectly. Pants that he probably got on sale at Target. Those pants had no right to look that good on him.

David liked Patrick. He liked looking at him. He liked teasing him. It was innocent enough, but it made David feel happier than he’d felt in a while. It was just them. One on one. And even if this wasn’t anything, it was really nice to just talk to someone.

Patrick stood up and stretched his tired arms over his head. A sliver of skin revealed itself above his waistline, and… okay. David really wanted to see what was under that shirt. He wanted to run his fingers along his waistband…

“Okay, movie time!” Patrick turned around, completely oblivious to the fact that David had been undressing him with his eyes.

He joined Patrick on the couch and watched him flip through Netflix looking for something to watch. David’s mind wandered. They hadn’t discussed where David would sleep, and David didn’t think the house looked big enough to have a second bedroom. He let his imagination explore the various scenarios that could ( _but wouldn’t_ ) happen that night while he pretended to listen to Patrick list movie options.

God, he was really attractive in a boy-next-door kind of way. He seemed innocent and a little shy at times. But he was also strangely confident. He had a sharp tongue and teased David in a way that felt safe, but also a little dangerous. The kind of dangerous that made him want to kiss the smirk right off his face, or rip his clothes off.

 _Dangerous_.

“Give me that, I’ll pick,” he said as he grabbed the remote from Patrick’s hand. This was all wrong. He was scrolling through a collection of documentaries, sports, action, stand-up. _Ew, no_.

“Okay, sweet Patrick, how about a classic. Something with Sandra Bullock, one of the Julias?”

Patrick’s cheeks turned hot at David calling him sweet. _Was he flirting?_ “Who are ‘the Julias?’”

“ _Oh_ _my god_! Okay, I’ll make this really simple. ‘Ten Things I Hate About You’ or ‘My Best Friend’s Wedding.’ You pick.”

“Uh, the second one.”

As they watched the movie, David was lost in thought again. He was almost certain Patrick was straight. He wasn’t one to stereotype, but Patrick had almost textbook straight tendencies so it was hard not to. He was unassuming, a ‘no frills’ kind of guy. He wore mid-range straight leg denim, and cheap sweats, and worn out t-shirts. He was into sports, and he clearly didn’t have a skin care routine. His interior design skills were, well, _nonexistent_ and he used jarred spaghetti sauce!

Even if he was gay, he wasn’t his type. _Right?_

He was cute, yes. But there was something else. Something soft. Kindness, maybe? David didn’t know a lot of people who were just nice. Apparently it did things for him. He had kind eyes. He seemed sincere. Trustworthy. And his hair. It was just long enough to curl at the ends, and David thought about running his hands through…

“So who’s that guy?” His thought stream was _rudely interrupted_ as Patrick started peppering him with questions about the movie.

David did his best to answer each question. Eventually, when Patrick’s questions got a little stranger (like who cares whether Julia was friends with Cameron in real life, although, _of course she was_ ), David caught on that he was being teased… again.

And he loved it.


	2. I'll Leave the Door Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick get to know each other a bit more, and feelings happen.

Patrick was having so much fun. He had lived here for five months and this was the first time he really just talked to someone. He worked late a lot, and went to the occasional happy hour with coworkers, but hadn’t really gotten to know anyone one on one like this.

David was, well… he was really handsome. Probably an understatement. And somehow in the short time he’d been here, Patrick had become a little bit addicted to him.

Patrick was learning how to rile him up just enough to get a reaction without annoying him too much. He liked how responsive he was. How animated and exasperated he could be. It was cute. David was funny, really… even when he didn’t mean to be.

He was peppering David with ridiculous questions about the movie, enjoying how each question made him more flustered than the last. It was easy teasing David. Patrick had never felt so relaxed around anyone.

David put his glass down and turned to face Patrick, looking like maybe he’d just about had enough of Patrick’s teasing.

“Okay so… _what’s your deal_?”

“What do you mean? I’m genuinely interested in this plot line, David.”

“Okay, stop being a little shit.” He was _such_ a little shit _,_ and David loved it _._

“ _Rude_ ,” he deadpanned.

“I know you’re not into the movie! So let’s just talk or something.”

Patrick did like the sound of that. He wanted to know more about David. “Okay.”

David wanted to ask him what his preferences were, if he was single, if he was even vaguely interested in cuddling. He landed on something more high level.

“Did you grow up here?” 

“No, I didn’t… About three hours north. I moved out here this summer. What about you? I know you were heading home… where were you coming from tonight?”

“Oh, well I had a party at my lake house this weekend, and I was just driving back to my parents for Christmas.”

“You have a lake house?”

“Yeah, it’s about an hour from here right near Spade’s Village.”

Patrick knew of that area. And from what he knew, it was really nice. 

“So how was the party?”

“It was… fine,” David lied. “Except my ex was there, which, whoever invited him can go to hell. He is an awful human being.”

Patrick’s face softened. “I’m sorry.”

He noticed the shift in David’s mood, and wanted to make him smile again. He racked his brain for something to change the subject. Fortunately David spoke first.

“What are you doing for Christmas?”

“Nothing,” Patrick said casually.

 _“Nothing?”_ He was trying to read Patrick’s face, but he wasn’t giving anything away. “You aren’t spending time with family or anything?”

“No. I’m just staying here. The blizzard’s made it pretty much impossible to make the trek home… but honestly, I’m not really in the holiday spirit this year anyway, so...”

“I’m not either.” David said it under his breath, like it was a secret he was hesitant to share.

David liked Patrick. He really did. And whatever was happening right now was making his stomach do little flips and flops. It was awful, and so wonderful. He kept his eyes on the fire to distract him from Patrick’s eyes, and Patrick was doing the same.

“So say there wasn’t a blizzard… why do you really not want to go home?” David asked, hoping he wasn’t crossing a line.

“Wow, we’re just diving in, huh?” He smiled and scratched the back of his neck. But this was okay. David made him feel safe. Patrick was starting to feel a connection with David. Like they had a mutual understanding, like they were in the same place feeling the same thing at the same time, and somehow that made it all a little more okay.

“Only if you want to…” 

“I was engaged,” Patrick blurted.

Oh, okay, so this was going to get a little dark, David thought to himself. But he wanted to know Patrick’s story. Was it to a girl or a guy? Was he still hung up on the person?

“And, uh… I broke it off about six months ago, right before I moved here. It’s _why_ I moved here. We were together for so long, on and off. But something was always missing, you know?”

David was just nodding, listening, and it hit Patrick suddenly that the only other person he’d ever talked about this with in any kind of depth was Rachel. And it had been so hard when he had to say it all to her. It wasn’t hard to say it to David. It was like a release.

“I shouldn’t have ever proposed. It was the next logical step for us, but we weren’t happy. Or, I wasn’t. I stupidly thought that marriage would fix me.”

“But, it didn’t?” David asked gently.

“No, it didn’t. The day we booked the venue, all I could think about was there being this countdown to _the_ _end_. And I finally realized I couldn’t do it. That wasn’t how I was supposed to feel. When we got home I had some kind of panic attack. It was a long time coming. I broke it off that night. I packed all my stuff into my car and just left.”

“My god, Patrick.”

“I know... I just needed to get away. I didn’t want to fall back into it again with her. _I couldn’t_. So I quit my job, said good bye to my parents, and drove. I stayed in different motels and hotels for a few weeks until I found a job. Then I rented this house. And here I am.”

“That’s very dark.”

“Yeah.” But Patrick felt light, now. It _was_ dark, but he wasn’t in that place anymore. He was here, with David. And he was happy.

David thought for a long while about what to say next. “Well I’m sorry you went through that. But for whatever its worth, I think what you did was… the right thing. And starting fresh like that is hard. I think you’re really brave.”

“Thanks.” Patrick smiled at David so sincerely it almost knocked the wind out of him.

**

The credits were rolling on the movie, and Patrick got up to add a log to the fire. The visual of David cuddled into his couch, looking all handsome and sleepy and cute was almost too much.

It made him think about David in his arms, about kissing him. He hadn’t ever really thought about a guy this way before. Sure, he’d noticed attractive guys. He’d even let his mind wander now and then when he was having sex with Rachel. But there was never a real person behind it. Never before had his attraction for men felt... tangible.

He felt excited and nervous and giddy in the best possible way. He racked his brain for another time he’d felt like this. And, yes. When he was a teenager, and he was stepping up to the plate with the bases loaded and he could hear everyone cheering his name and he knew he should be scared out of his mind or focused on the game but all he felt was _deliriously happy_.

He’d never felt this before about _a person_. Any person.

When the fire was roaring again, he walked his way back to David. He didn’t know what to do with all of these feelings. This was so new. And he had no idea how David felt. He decided he should put himself to bed before he said or did something stupid.

“Do you think you’ll be okay on the couch tonight? Of course you could take my bed, if you’d rather.”

David wondered what Patrick’s room looked like. How big was this bed? Could it fit two people? Were the blankets as cuddly as the one he was currently wrapped up in? Was it rude to want to see his options before deciding? Was it weird to suggest they _share_ the bed?

He had to get a grip. “That’s really nice, but I’ll be fine here.” He sat up a bit and swung his legs up onto the couch. He really didn’t want Patrick to leave, so just in case, he pulled his legs back to make room for him.

Patrick just looked at him, kind of fondly, like he was considering something. And it made David’s heart skip a beat.

Neither man wanted to break the spell. They just looked at each other with their goofy smiles, not saying anything but somehow speaking volumes.

Finally, Patrick just couldn’t bring himself to leave. He sat down, a little closer this time, and picked up the remote. “One more movie?”

“Sure,” David said with a smile. 

**   
  


They talked less through the second movie than the first. Patrick had managed to find something they both liked. _Love Actually_ wasn't Patrick's usual genre, but he loved it nonetheless. He spent a lot of the movie dreaming up what his and David’s movie-quality love story would be like. He wanted that, he thought. He wanted a love story with this handsome man who happened into his life by chance at Christmastime.

As they watched, Patrick swung his feet up too, and there legs were touching. Neither man moved, both pretending they didn’t notice, but both secretly basking in the warmth of the contact.

They finished the last of their snacks and wine, and though he wanted the night to last forever, Patrick couldn’t think of any reason to stay in the living room that wouldn’t make it painstakingly obvious how much he wanted to get closer to David. He had to admit too that he was pretty sleepy. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

David watched as his shirt lifted again, showing his midsection just enough for David’s mind to go places… fun places.

He spun around and wished David good night. He put the remote by him and switched the lamp off. On his way past, he placed a hand on David’s shoulder and gave it a bit of a squeeze. “I’m right in there if you need anything. I’ll leave the door open.”

When he touched David, his whole body tingled. He wanted to touch him again. He wanted him to come to bed with him. God, this was going to be a long night.

And David, well, he was too distracted by what Patrick had just said to realize he hadn’t said anything back. Patrick stood in his doorway and looked back at him. He must have had the most dumbstruck look on his face, because Patrick was smiling at him.

He let out a gentle laugh. “Goodnight David.” He walked into his room, and as promised, left the door open.

Finally David found words and figured out how to make sounds again. “Goodnight Patrick,” he said, mostly to himself.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friends at the Rose Apothecary for your patience and gentle nudges :)


	3. You're Closer to the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the power goes out, the heat turns up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both chapter 2 and 3 are new as of 1/9/2020, so go back and read 2 if you haven't.

As tired and as cozy as he was curled up into Patrick’s couch, under Patrick’s cuddly blanket and with his head resting on Patrick’s fluffy pillow, David had to pee. Like, he couldn’t hold it another second.

Begrudgingly, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. When he washed his hands, the cold water from the sink was enough to wake him up fully, and he suddenly remembered how much he was crushing on the adorable man in the room across the hall.

“ _I’ll leave the door open,_ ” he’d said. And now David was contemplating lots of things. He could make up some excuse about the couch being uncomfortable, but there was no denying how untrue that was. He could say he heard a noise, but valiant Patrick would probably pull out a baseball bat and go searching for the threat. He could just say he was lonely, and he wanted to be close to Patrick. He could say he liked him. But, no. He couldn’t say any of those things. Especially not in the middle of the night.

But he could peek.

He tiptoed toward Patrick’s door, and slowly leaned his head inside.

Patrick’s room was dark, but he could see Patrick as clear as day. The light from the moon and the snow outside lit up his skin like he was an angel sent from above. His eye lids were softly closed and his lips were slightly parted. His head lay on one arm, while the other fell in front of him. He looked heavenly. And David wanted so much to curl under his arm, and be his little spoon.

He felt himself getting sleepy again, and resolved to heading back to the couch. At least he’d see Patrick in his dreams. 

**

David must have been a pretty deep sleeper, because he awoke to see Patrick hovered over the fireplace. The room was freezing, and there was a mattress on the floor now covered in pillows and blankets. There were two mugs filled with something steamy on the coffee table, but the room was mostly dark aside from the growing fire.

What was happening?

“Patrick?” His voice was scratchy and unsure. Patrick’s hair was all out of place. He looked sleep-rumpled.

He turned to face David, heart beating a little faster. “Hey sleepyhead. I tried to wake you up but you’re a _very_ sound sleeper.” He spoke softly, gentling David awake.

 _Sleepyhead_. He liked Patrick calling him that. He liked Patrick. He wanted Patrick to come cuddle with him. Sleepyhead David was very attracted to sleep-rumpled Patrick. 

He still didn’t understand what was happening, but he was very happy it brought Patrick back to him. “What’s going on?”

“The power went out. My room is freezing, so…”

“You could have just slept on the couch, Patrick. There’s room.” Shit, sleepyhead David should think before he talks. But now that he’d said it, yes, David _would_ like that very much. Their legs could tangle together from opposite sides of the couch, and then maybe their hands would wander…

And Patrick _had_ thought about it. He _really_ wanted to do that. It would be tighter than the mattress, and that was definitely his preference. But he didn’t want to presume David would be okay with that. And he’d been unable to wake him, so he figured this was a good consolation.

Patrick adjusted the logs a little more and David suddenly realized how drafty it was in the living room, even with the fire. “Wow, it’s really cold in here,” David said, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

Patrick wanted to invite him to share the mattress, but was that too forward? This was his chance, though. He spoke the words as casually as possible before he could talk himself out of it. He set his gaze on the fire as he spoke. “You could come down here with me so you’re closer to the fire. There’s plenty of room.” His heart was beating so hard, he swore David could hear it.

Out. Of. His. Chest.

David didn’t respond. Patrick thought he was going to die of embarrassment and started busying himself fluffing a pillow, until he heard rustling. He looked over to see David grabbing his pillow and blanket and making his way onto the mattress.

Embarrassment quickly turned to excitement.

David could feel the heat hit his face and immediately start to warm his body. Patrick hadn’t finished setting up the bed, so David took it upon himself to pick a side and got the blanket back on him as quickly as he could. Eventually Patrick joined him, positioning his pillow just right, and reaching over David for a mug.

“Hot chocolate?”

“Oh my god, I love you!” He said emphatically as he took the mug and inhaled the steamy chocolate scent.

He knew David was just being silly. It was just a turn of phrase. But the words still sent chills up Patrick’s spine. He grabbed his own mug and bit back the smile threatening to split his face in two.

They finished their drinks and got cozy in bed. They weren’t touching, but Patrick’s body was practically screaming at him to inch closer to David. He couldn’t resist the heat that was radiating off of him.

They both lay on their backs, waiting for the other to speak, or move, or breathe.

And then Patrick couldn’t take it anymore. He turned slightly on his side, just enough to see David. Just enough to feel his knee graze against David’s thigh.

It hadn’t been his intention but now that they were touching, he felt a magnetic pull. His body was craving David’s. His mind was racing and his heart was too.

He willed himself to say something, anything.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked. David had closed his eyes. He looked like he was close to drifting off, but he wasn’t, of course. He just couldn’t look at Patrick. It was like staring at the sun.

David took a steadying breath and opened his eyes. He looked over at Patrick. “Yeah, it’s so much warmer by the fire.“ He paused for a minute, noticing the pink on Patrick’s cheeks. He wondered if it was from the fire.

He felt compelled to say more. This moment felt very sacred, and even if Patrick felt nothing but friendship, even if Patrick’s heart wasn’t beating out of his chest like his own, he wanted him to know how much he appreciated everything he’d done for him tonight.

“Thank you, Patrick.”

“For what?” He was doing everything in his power to keep his body still, to keep from wrapping himself around David.

“For letting me sleep here with you. For putting on a fire and bringing me hot chocolate.” Patrick had done so much for him. David was starting to feel a little emotional. “For cooking me dinner, and for the wine and the snacks.” He watched as Patrick smiled, still not looking at David. “For taking care of me. For trusting me.”

There was still space between them, but now Patrick could smell his distinct scent. It was woody and citrusy and something else he couldn’t quite place. It was intoxicating and he wanted to lean over and burrow his face in David’s neck so he could breathe it in.

Patrick didn’t know how to respond to David. He feared anything he said would reveal too much. And the moment felt so perfect just as it was. So instead, he knocked his knee playfully against David’s thigh. He locked eyes with David and he relaxed. He let his face do whatever it wanted. And it wanted to look at David with fond eyes and a small smile.

David reached down and gave Patrick’s knee a gentle squeeze. He let his hand fall to the mattress, barely touching Patrick but enough to feel him lingering. And Patrick’s knee found its way back to it. Looking for contact from David, craving touch.

So David’s fingers found his knee again. And stayed.

They drifted to sleep like that. With David’s thigh resting against Patrick’s knee, and Patrick’s knee held by David’s hand. And in their sleep, the space between them grew smaller.

**

David awoke with Patrick’s hand across his chest. He was turned toward David, his lips inches away from his shoulder, and it was a beautiful site. He wasn’t sure if it was intentional, or how Patrick would react waking up like this. But the room had gotten much colder, and his body craved more Patrick.

He pulled another blanket on top of them, and faced away from him, hoping and praying Patrick would find his way to snuggle up to David’s back in his sleep.

He waited, too anxious to drift back to sleep. And within minutes, the warmth of Patrick’s stomach and the firmness of his chest were pressed against David.


	4. It's Not Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning brings a new perspective. Patrick works through some feelings...

_His head was so foggy._

_Where was he? He felt like he was floating, or falling. He forced his eyes open._

_He lifted his gaze and saw David, the man he’d wanted all night, the man who made him realize what he’d been missing all his life, lowering himself down on top of him. David was barely touching him, but Patrick could feel every inch of him from his toes to his stomach, aligned perfectly, touching him just enough to feel the heat radiating off his body._

_Patrick was frozen in place. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He wanted this so much, maybe too much, and he couldn’t breathe._

_He lay there, looking into David’s eyes, as David’s eyes raked over him hungrily. He took a hand and ran it softly through Patrick’s hair, before grabbing a fistful and jerking his head to the side._

_Patrick let him. He let his eyes fall closed again and he felt David whisper into the side of his neck._

_“Patrick I want you. I want you so bad.”_

_David’s words drew hot chills from Patrick that shook him to his core. He was so hard, cock twitching with every hot breath on his neck._

_But Patrick still couldn’t move. He couldn’t do a thing. So he sank into the feeling, letting it light him up from the inside._

_David nipped at his ear, gentle and slow. And Patrick nearly died. His beautiful mouth was finally on Patrick. He wanted it everywhere. His lips moved painstakingly slow, soft touches of his tongue and sharp blows of hot breath traveled down his neck and to his chest, setting his body on fire._

_David’s right bicep was flexed and thick, holding his weight steady above Patrick. His other hand pressed into Patrick as he ran his fingernails over his chest. He scraped his nails over his left nipple, while he blew hot air over the right one through his t-shirt._

_David’s hand moved down Patrick’s side. He pulled his body toward him sharply as he bit down on his nipple letting out a loud moan. “I want you, Patrick.”_

_Patrick’s body was reacting but it wasn’t syncing with his brain. His hips were thrusting, or trying to, searching for David. For anything. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted to touch David._

_But he was stuck. It was pure torture, but it felt amazing. It felt like David’s mouth was everywhere. It felt like David was wrapped around his hard, leaking cock, but he wasn’t touching him._

_He was so close. He could come like this._

_But he still hadn’t moved. Where were his hands? How was this real?_

_Suddenly he felt the weight of David’s groin thrust down onto his own, and he nearly came. He nearly exploded from one thrust. God. He wanted to thrust back, but he couldn’t._

_He needed to._

_As David pushed both their shirts up, Patrick could feel the heat of David’s skin against his own. It was exquisite. It was silk. The slide of their skin melted him. And their legs. They were suddenly intertwined. Every part of him was touching every part of David, and he was going to come._

_God, he was going to come. He was so close._

_Why couldn’t he move…?_

_Everything was foggy._

_He was slowly coming to…_

Patrick woke up with the sun as he did most mornings. This sun, however, did not bring any warmth with it. The house was still cold, and he could see his own breath. The power was obviously still out.

But he wasn’t cold. His heart was racing. He was sweating. He was practically vibrating with want… 

And there he was. David. Sleeping peacefully, turned on his side, facing away from Patrick.

Patrick slowly took in his surroundings. His lips were within inches of David’s neck. His hand was draped over David’s side. His erection pushing against his sweatpants in David’s direction. A bunching of the thick blanket provided a safe barrier between them. Thank god.

_Oh my god, it was a dream._

He rolled onto his back, carefully lifting his arm off of David’s waste and giving himself some distance. He was burning up, half from embarrassment and half from the desire that was still burning inside him.

_It was a dream. It was a dream about David, and it was the hottest thing he’d ever felt in his whole goddamn life. It felt so real. It felt like it had really happened._

Patrick willed his erection to go away. He had to calm down before David woke up. 

God, what if David knew? What if he talked in his sleep? What if he moved, or touched David while he was sleeping? The way David was touching him in his dream…. it felt so real. _Was any of it real?_

He wanted to die. He’d give anything for that dream to have been real. But it wasn’t. And the loss nearly killed him.

_It wasn’t real._

A few more deep breaths, and thoughts about baseball, and he tiptoed off to the shower. He didn’t care if there was no hot water. He needed to cool down.

As he made his way back to the living room, David started to stir.

His eyes were still closed as he began to stretch. He arched his back and stretched his arms high above his head and his legs past the edge of the mattress. He let out a long, tired moan before coming back to his little spoon position. He was like a big, sexy, cuddly cat… or a jaguar.

Patrick stood there, waiting for David to fully wake. He didn’t want to stare, he tried not to stare, and instead, he started tidying up the room.

He waited for David to move again, or speak, or…

“Patrick?” David was staring at him with his sleepy eyes, and it was adorable.

He placed a few throw pillows on the couch and smiled politely at him. _Be cool._ “Good morning.”

“Hey. Um, sorry if I…” He stopped to clear his throat and then hesitated, like he was embarrassed.

 _Fuck_ , here it is. Patrick was going to die of embarrassment. “What?”

“… uh, if I snored? Or kicked you? I can’t be trusted when I’m unconscious. I hope I didn’t push you out of bed.”

 _Thank the fucking god_. “Oh, no, no… you were fine. I slept great.”

“Oh good, me too.” 

They held eye contact for a moment too long.

As relieved as he was, Patrick was disappointed. _It wasn’t real._ He wanted that dream to have happened. In real life. He wanted that so much. He went to grab the empty mugs from the night before to the kitchen. He stole one more glance at David, who was smiling softly at him. Like he was amused. Like there was a joke he missed.

“What?!”

“Oh, nothing.” His smile grew wider and Patrick’s anxiety started to build.

“It doesn’t look like nothing, David,” he said with a bit of a bite. But he couldn’t hold back his own smile. He couldn’t help how contagious David’s smile was.

“It’s not _nothing_ ,” he said with a smirk.

Before Patrick could respond, David was on his feet grabbing his smaller bag and heading to the bathroom. He had to know what he was doing to him. He just had to.

Patrick watched him go. And then he let himself obsess over _that_ for the next thirty eight minutes while he listened to a muffled David sing diva hits from the bathroom.

**

When David finally came out of the bathroom, the living room was spotless except for the perfectly made bed that sat in the middle of the floor. 

“Um, why didn’t you tell me it was only, like 7:15 am when I woke up? His arms were flailing and he was adorable. Patrick couldn’t help but laugh at the whole show of it. He laughed at him, knowing it would only rile him up more.

“I don’t know, that’s just when I wake up.”

“Okay, well it’s only 8:00 am. I still need _at least_ two more hours of beauty rest.”

“Okay, David,” he said through a giggle. He’d tease him, but god, he really wanted David to stay here forever, so there was no sense in rushing him to start his day. He went to throw a log on the fireplace.

Patrick watched as he jumped onto the newly made bed, his body sinking back into the blankets they’d just been sharing. 

God, he was beautiful. He honestly didn’t know if he could just sit still with David in his presence and not… fuck this up. Patrick had to get out of his own head.

He looked out the window and the snow was still coming down hard. He thought about clearing the driveway, clearing off his car… calling the rental place… and then he remembered Mrs. Sullivan, the widow who lived a few acres down the road. He felt awful he hadn’t thought of her until now. He should make sure she’s okay. He should shovel her out.

“I know we have to figure out how to get you home but…” 

“We can deal with all of that later. _Two more hours_ , Patrick.” He closed his eyes and Patrick wanted nothing more than to climb under the blankets with him.

“I think I should go check on my neighbor. She’s like 88 and lives alone. I should at least make sure she’s okay and shovel her out. It’ll take me an hour or two. You’ll just be here?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Thank you,” he said with a fond smile. “She’s lucky to have you.” 

**

The clean air was exactly what he needed. He breathed it in and felt like he could think clearly for the first time in 12 hours.

12 hours. His life had turned completely on its head in just 12 hours.

He cleared his walkway, cleaned off his car and shoveled just enough of the driveway so he could back out. When he arrived to Mrs. Sullivan’s, the lights were on and the chimney was smoking. Thank god she had power. He cleared her walkway and knocked on the door.

“Patrick! Did you come to check on me? Aren’t you sweet?!”

“Of course, Mrs. Sullivan! Sorry I didn’t get out here last night, but I lost power and had to help a gentleman who got into a bit of a fender bender down the road. How are you holding up in here?”

“Oh I am just fine, don’t you worry.” Patrick smiled. He knew how much it meant to her that he _did_ worry.

“I’m glad to hear it. I’ll just clear your driveway for you while I’m here.”

“Patrick! I don’t want to be any trouble!”

“I need the exercise. Go back in and stay warm. I’ll be done in no time.”

“Well, I’ll just whip you up a pie as a thank you. And I’m not taking no for an answer this time!”

“I won’t argue with that, Mrs. Sullivan. Thank you!”

The fresh air and a little physical exertion always helped him when he got too inside his own head. With every shove of the shovel, Patrick felt the stress fall off him.

He spent the next ninety minutes mindlessly shoveling, while working through the ocean of thoughts in his head. There was so much to think about.

 _Was he gay?_ Maybe. _Was he right for leaving Rachel? For leaving home?_ Yes. _Did he want something to happen with David? Was he ready for that?_ Absolutely.

He couldn’t believe how wrong he’d had it all this time. 

He thought back to all the girls he’s ever kissed, all the girls he’d ever been naked with, all the times it just didn’t feel like he thought it should… like it felt in his dream. No, not even that…. like it felt just being in the same room as David.

His past wasn’t awful or anything. No. The way he’d felt before… it was _his_ normal. He’d done fine. Everything had been fine. It’s just that, he never knew I could feel like _this_.

He just never knew.

He was gay. Maybe bisexual, but probably gay. And he wasn’t scared to kiss David. He wanted that. He wanted that so so much. He was just scared David wouldn’t want him back. 

This was good. He wasn’t scared. He was relieved. That had to be good, right? Yeah, he had a lot he had to work through. Mentally and emotionally, there was a lot to unpack. But David was here _now_. Even if he was scared, he couldn’t let this chance with David pass him by.

Patrick was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized he’d finished. He turned around and looked at a clear driveway, feeling especially proud of himself. He heard a tap on the glass and looked up to see Mrs. Sullivan waving in the window, holding a big pie in her hands. 

He could see the steam coming off of it. God, David was going to devour that. He didn’t think he’d ever been more excited to see a dessert in his life.

He accepted the pie wrapped in a towel, and gave her a big hug. 

He couldn’t wait to get back to David. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much fun can we have before their first kiss you ask? ;-)


	5. Grilled Cheese & Feelings

Patrick was gone and David was all alone in the house. Because _of course_ he woke up at the break of dawn to shovel out a little elderly woman. God, Patrick was such a boy scout, and David loved it. Why was everything about him so attractive? 

Despite his initial excitement to crawl back into the warm bed by the fire, he couldn’t sleep. 

All he could think about was how Patrick had pressed up against him in the middle of the night, and held him tight, and breathed into his neck, and it was so perfect. He wanted to fuck Patrick. God, he really, really did. But he wanted this feeling more. He wanted the butterflies. He wanted to be held. He wanted to know him. He really, really liked him. 

He slept better in Patrick’s arms in the freezing cold in the middle of a blackout than he had slept in months. He wished he’d woken up in his arms, but Patrick was out of bed before him. Which meant they could both pretend it had never happened, if they wanted to. But David didn’t want to pretend that. What if acknowledging it would open the door to something else? 

Whatever was happening between them, well, it wasn’t just friendship. He refused to believe it was. He just didn’t know if Patrick was willing to admit it. 

He thought back to what he’d said to Patrick that morning. _“It’s not nothing.”_ He hoped he was right.

He found himself looking around the room, taking in the details of Patrick’s space in the new light of day. A signed baseball here. An obligatory framed photo there. Nothing that felt overly personal. It was scarce, almost like he never really moved in.

He knew he probably shouldn’t, but he wandered into his bedroom. This felt more like Patrick. A worn in hoodie hung from a hook on the wall. It looked like it might be his favorite. It was ripped a bit around the neck and the ties were frayed. A pile of baseball caps sat on top of the dresser.

A shelf by the window was filled with books… lots of them about baseball but a few novels and a few textbooks. Books about business and leadership and growth, baseball legends, hometown heroes, a few crime novels… most of those were a little beat up, which means they were read often. He could picture Patrick curled up on his couch reading a crime novel, sipping a beer. The image made him smile. 

An acoustic guitar sat in the corner of the room on a stand, with sheet music and open notebooks scattered nearby on the floor along with his laptop. _Ah, so a business major who plays guitar._ The term “ _eligible bachelor_ ” came to mind. God, between that, his button face, and his confident demeanor, all the girls must swoon for Patrick Brewer. 

He loved this room. He loved being in Patrick's space. To be wrapped up in it. Patrick had made him feel safe, somehow. He felt warm just being around him. He wanted to memorize that feeling… just in case he never got to have it again.

He sat on the box spring. He let himself think about what it might be like to have this kind of life, a life where Patrick was there, but even more so, a life where money maybe wasn’t so important. Where happiness was derived from simple things. From people. From not having to be alone. A life where, even when you’re sitting inside of an empty house, you feel okay. You feel cared for.

God, he could smell him. He hadn’t noticed it before, but this room smelled like Patrick smelled. Clean, like fresh linens, with a subtle musk. It was masculine. It was intoxicating. He couldn’t help but touch himself over his pants. He was hard. When did he get hard?

He couldn’t do this here, could he? In Patrick's room? On a fucking box spring? But he wanted to. He had to. He was all alone and he was so turned on. 

He looked at his closet and at his shirts. He pictured Patrick standing in front of him. Slowly unbuttoning one of those perfectly ironed blue shirts, slowly, teasing David with hungry eyes. He’d rub his hands over his chest and push the shirt off of his smooth shoulders. And he’d kiss him. He’d kiss him like he’s been wanting to kiss him. He’d drag his lips to his shoulders and then down to his pecs. He’d taste salty and sweet, and David would fucking love it. He’d bite his nipples and feel him arch his back and lean into it. He’d move his hands down over his stomach and tease his fingertips under the waistband of his sweatpants. 

He was so close. He was slick with his own spit, moving fast up and down his length. He was shaking with want, and he wished so much this could be real. That it could be Patrick’s hands on him. Patrick’s lips on his. God he wanted him so much. 

He let out a sinful moan and exploded into his fist. _Fuck._

 _This wasn’t nothing._ Even if Patrick wasn’t ready or willing to admit it yet, David _knew_ this was something. He knew he had to try with Patrick. He had to give this a shot. 

He had to kiss Patrick.

It was close to 10:00 once David cleaned himself up, and he wondered when Patrick would be home. He’d probably be tired and hungry from all of that shoveling. He decided to head to the kitchen and attempt to make Patrick something to eat. He wanted to do what he could to show him he was thankful for all he’d done for him, and interested in something more. Maybe he could even woo him a little. 

He found a loaf of bread and some cheese and butter. He took it upon himself to make six grilled cheese sandwiches, knowing he could eat at least three.

He glanced around the kitchen hoping to find tea. But instead he found the cabinet of spices. Perfect. He grabbed cloves, cinnamon sticks, and ginger. He saw a bowl of oranges on the table and sliced one. He put a pot on the stove and poured in a bottle of red, adding a little of this and a little of that. And he poured in some maple syrup to sweeten it just so.

He set the table, placing the grilled cheese on low heat and stirring the wine every few minutes. He wondered how long he’d have to wait to see Patrick’s face again. 

He couldn’t wait.

**

When Patrick came home, his senses were affronted by something entirely unfamiliar. Something smelled delicious. He placed the pie down on the coffee table and took off his boots and coat. 

“David?”

David popped is head out of the kitchen, and smiled. “Can you count to 30 and then come in here, please?”

Patrick smiled, “Someone’s been busy…” David just smirked at him, eyes sparkling, and headed back into the kitchen. 

Patrick felt butterflies in his stomach. What was David up to? He hadn’t known what to expect when he came back. He thought David might be on the phone with the car rental place, maybe stressed about heading home… he didn’t expect whatever this was. 

He wanted to kiss him so much. Right now. But he could wait. He could do what David asked. He counted to himself, and once he reached 30, he slowly approached the kitchen. He was nervous. And a little giddy, and the butterflies were multiplying. 

David was sitting at the table, and before anything else registered, Patrick gasped a bit at how handsome he looked. He’d changed into a new sweater, a lot like the one he wore the night before, but somehow entirely different. He looked soft and sweet and very… touchable. His hair was perfect, and his eyes were sparkling. And Patrick was swooning, hard. He should say something. Anything. 

All he could muster was a breathy “Hi.” 

“Hey. I thought you might be hungry… and I wanted to do something to thank you for, well, everything.” Patrick still hadn’t taken is eyes off David, and he was starting to squirm a bit under his gaze. “Um, it isn’t much, but you didn’t have much to work with, so...” 

Patrick finally took his eyes off David to see what he’d done. David had set the table, and there was a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches in the center of the table, and two mugs of something steamy. 

“What is this?”

“A true gourmet spread. Grilled cheese and spiced wine. Compliments of your nearly empty fridge and cupboards.”

“David, you didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to. Now sit!” 

He moved to the table and took a seat. As he pulled in his chair he looked at David again. “Thank you.” He gave his hand a little squeeze before picking up a sandwich. The touch had his heart beating out of his chest. He wanted to do it again.

“You’re welcome.” David was quite pleased with himself. Patrick’s reaction was even better than he could have hoped for. He’d done something nice, and sincere, and it was being appreciated, and Patrick was looking at him so fondly.

They ate and talked and laughed, falling into their comfortable banter. It felt like they’d known each other forever. As they finished up, Patrick’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Oh! I have a surprise for you too!” 

He ran into the living room to grab the pie. When he came back, David was sitting back in his chair. He looked so sexy. His chest was so broad, and his dimples were so fucking cute. They’d probably had three mugs each of the mulled wine by now and his cheeks were an adorable pink. His eyes were dark and his mouth was… 

Oh God. 

Patrick shook himself out of it. He pulled the towel off the pie, and placed it on the table. “I hope you saved room for dessert?” He watched as David’s eyes lit up, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ve never not saved room for dessert in my entire life, Patrick.” 

**

After lunch, they headed back into the living room. The wine had kept them warm for a while, but once they’d both lost feeling in their toes, they agreed they should try to defrost by the fire. 

They climbed onto the mattress with full mugs of wine, pulling the blankets on their laps. They sat cross legged, facing each other, and the way their knees were touching wasn’t lost on either of them.

“So, you were headed to your parents for Christmas?”

“Yeah, they have a huge party every year. It’s usually awful. I don’t really like crowds. But I got a Gucci Slim Fit Jacquard suit for this year’s, so at least I’ll _look_ good.”

Patrick looked at him with an amused grin.

“What?!” David feigned annoyance and cleared his throat. He was actually a little embarrassed. He didn’t mean to talk about lavish parties and expensive suits like it was nothing. He didn’t want to sound like a rich snob. “Anyway, the party’s tomorrow… I guess I should start to figure out how I’m going to get there.” He really regretted saying it. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome, but he really, really didn’t want to leave. 

“I guess you should, yeah.”

They fell silent. And Patrick looked just about as disappointed as David felt. _It’s not nothing,_ he thought. _He had to try._

“I don’t want to… though. Go to the party, I mean.”

“You don’t…” Patrick said. It wasn’t a question. 

“No.”

“David, I’ve been out here for five months and you’re the first person that I’ve…” He hesitated for a moment and let out a laugh, not sure which emotion to share. Which one thing to tell David of the many things rushing through his head. _The first person I’ve enjoyed talking to, the first person I’ve really laughed with, the first person I’ve been myself with… the first person I’ve wanted to… that I’ve wanted._

David put his mug down and put a hand on Patrick’s knee. “What?” 

“I just… I can be myself around you. And I guess looking back at things… that’s not something that’s come easy. With me.” His eyes were hopeful, his expression steady. 

“Well you can be yourself around me. You can be whoever you want to be. With me.” 

Patrick smiled, “I really like having you here. And I know it makes me sound a little selfish? But I’m really glad you crashed your car.” He ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck trying to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. 

David saw it. He gave his knee a little squeeze. “It’s just a car, Patrick. So, um. I’m glad too.” 

They drank the rest of the wine while David told Patrick all about the Rose family Christmas parties. He had Patrick doubled over in laughter as he sang parts of “The Number,” telling Patrick way more than he should have about the performance he did with his mother every year. 

Eventually Patrick was giggling uncontrollably, and David couldn’t take him looking at him _like that_ anymore. He playfully squeezed at Patrick’s knee, hoping to get a rise out of him. When he jerked his leg away and his laugh turned hysterical, David knew he’d found a ticklish spot. God, he was cute. 

He was on Patrick fast, pinning him down, tickling him senseless, laughing at him so fondly as Patrick flailed underneath him. He was coming apart at the seams, and David was loving it. 

Patrick begged him to stop. He tried to tickle him back, he grabbed at his hands and arms, but he couldn’t get leverage. Tears were spilling from his eyes, and he hated how much he loved this. God, David was on top of him. His strong hands were all over him. Patrick was half hard. He could feel every part of him and it was complete torture but it was everything he never knew he wanted. 

David couldn’t remember ever laughing this much. He was so fucking happy, and so into Patrick. And right now, he was in complete control. He could do anything he wanted. This was it. He needed to kiss Patrick. 

He slowed down, trying to catch his breath. His grip on Patrick loosened, and he finally moved his hand to the mattress, steadying himself. 

This was it. This was...

“Owwww! What the hell, Patrick!” A pillow hit him square in the face, and Patrick was dying of laughter. 

David was caught so off guard, he couldn’t control his reaction. “INCORRECT!” He went on an entire face journey, trying to come to terms with their lost kiss, _THEIR LOST KISS_ , the pure joy he was feeling despite that, and the fact that Patrick thought it was acceptable to throw anything at his face! 

“Do you even know how long it takes me to get my skin to look _this flawless_? And you’ve just assaulted me with a polyester pillow? 

Patrick was still catching his breath, smiling brighter than the sun. “Well for that, I am truly sorry. I’d hate to do anything to ruin your beautiful face.” 

“Okay, I know you’re teasing me, but you just said I have a beautiful face so I’m going to let it slide.”

Patrick just smiled and rubbed his hand on David’s knee. He wished David was back on top of him. He wanted to feel his skin on his. He’d been so out of his mind when David tickled him. He was so turned on but he hadn’t been able to think straight, or stop laughing, or breathe. Now that he was starting to relax, he knew what he wanted. He wanted David. More than anything.

“I should call the tow company.” 

And just like that, the moment was over. 

David went into the kitchen to find the magnet, and Patrick snuck off to his room. He figured now was as good a time as any to call his parents and deliver the final blow that he wasn’t coming home. 

“Hey mom, Merry Christmas.”

“Hi sweetie. Please tell me some good news. Your cousins are going to be here at 3:00. Everyone’s looking forward to seeing you.” 

“I’m really sorry.”

She cleared her throat, trying to hold it together for him. “Sweetie, it’s okay. We understand. We don’t want you to be alone is all. We just want you to be happy. We love you so much.”

“I know that, mom, it means a lot. But…” 

“Patrick, can I borrow a towel?” When Patrick turned, David was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you were on the phone!” 

“No, David, it’s okay. Check the hall closet?” 

“Who is that, sweetie?” Her voice was dripping with curiosity, and maybe excitement? 

He thought about telling his mom everything. If she was telling the truth, that they just wanted him to be happy, then she’d be happy that Patrick wasn’t alone… that he was with someone he cared about.

“Uh, that’s David.” 

He heard the bathroom door close, and the shower turn on, and suddenly he was telling his mom the whole story about the car accident, their spaghetti dinner and his jarred sauce, how he let him stay the night. How he lost power. How much David made him laugh. How he dressed in designer clothes. How he surprised him with lunch... 

He didn’t tell his mom that he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Or that he’d lived his whole life not knowing he could feel like this. That he’d had it all wrong, all this time. But he didn’t have to. Not yet. 

His mom could hear the smile in his voice. And he could hear the same in hers. For now, he thought, this was enough.

“My sweet boy, I’m so happy you’re not alone on Christmas. Please call us tomorrow. We love you so much.”

“Me too, mom. Love you too.” 

  
  


Patrick waited for David to resurface, knowing it might be a while if his morning routine was any indication. He could hear David singing, and he couldn’t help but eavesdrop. He was singing _The Best_ by Tina Turner, and it made Patrick’s heart skip a beat. He loved that song. 

He hoped David had some luck with the tow company. As much as he’d prayed the snow to never stop, to let him live in this bubble with David forever, he knew he was running low on food and firewood. And the cold was getting to be unbearable. 

He was lost in thought and didn’t hear David come into the room. David watched him as he rubbed his hands through his hair, staring at the fireplace. Patrick looked handsome like that. Just standing there, looking all perfect by the glow of the fire, in his ridiculously simple clothes that hugged his body perfectly. 

Patrick was startled out of his thoughts when David broke the silence. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking...” Patrick turned around, looking at a newly revived David, once again with perfect skin and perfect hair and another perfect sweater. God, he was beautiful. 

“Yeah?”

“It _is_ Christmas Eve, and I think with everything you’ve done for me, maybe I can do something for you.” He took a few steps toward Patrick, his hands in his pockets. 

Patrick’s mind went into overdrive. Was this it? Was this finally happening? He thought of all the things he’d let David do for him. To him. God he wanted it so much.

“You said you cleaned off your car. How was it when you drove it earlier?

That’s not what he was expecting. 

“What?”

“Could it handle more than just a drive down the street?”

“It handles pretty well despite its size.” David laughed, thinking the same was likely true of Patrick. Patrick could handle him pretty well, he thought. 

“I’d love to go somewhere, David, but nothing’s open around here. It’s Christmas Eve and with the blizzard...”

“Right, but it looks like it’s mostly stopped snowing. And my lake house has a generator. Maybe we could go there for the night. My fridge is still stocked from the party. My friends completely depleted the liquor cabinet, but thankfully they didn’t touch much of the food.” _Please say yes, please say yes..._

“What about…”

“My car’s been towed... to that place on your magnet? But the rental place is closed. And I’m not making our driver do a ten hour round trip on Christmas Eve. I called my parents and told them I wasn’t coming. Plus you laughed a little too much when I told you about ‘The Number’ … I thought it best to take a year off and reassess my life decisions.” 

Patrick laughed. “But what about your fans?!” 

“ _Okay!_ ” he said, exasperated. And that earned him a warm smile. He stepped closer. “Listen, if you don’t want to come, you can stay here. Whatever you want.” He placed his hand on Patrick’s shoulder, and it sent chills down his spine. Patrick’s eyes were heavy, and his expression was serious. _Was this okay? Did Patrick want this?_ “I just feel like I’m overstaying my welcome a bit, and I thought you’d like a break from the cold…” He couldn’t read him. Was he blowing this? God, David wanted to kiss him. “...And you said you weren’t doing anything for Christmas, so I just figured...”

“Yes.” 

“Oh. Okay.” He couldn’t stop smiling. “Good.”

“Should we pack?” Patrick asked. He felt his whole body come alive at the prospect of spending another night with David. Did David feel this way too? He must, right? Why else would he have cared enough to want this? Why would he want to invite him into a piece of his world if he didn’t care, or if he wasn’t interested? If the way David was touching him or the look in his eyes was any indication, he felt _exactly_ how Patrick felt.

“Pack a bag, Patrick, and let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks to [Vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) for beta'ing this chapter! Thank you! 😘
> 
> I SWEAR IT'S HAPPENING SOON YOU GUYS!!!


	6. The Lake House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things... happen. Finally!

Patrick was thankful as they finally pulled down the long drive. The ride had been slow and dangerous, and he was ready to get out of the storm and into a warm house, like _now._

When he got out of the car, his mood quickly lightened. The house was beautiful, but the view… the view was stunning. They quickly grabbed their bags and headed inside as Patrick bit back a smile. He'd never seen a more perfect setting, and he got to share this with David. On Christmas. 

The inside was immaculate despite the “mess” David said had been left behind by the party. There were a few stains on the carpet, and lots of empty liquor bottles lined up neatly on the counter, but other than that it was spotless. He placed his bags next to the couch, and spun around to take it all in. It was so… _David_. Masculine yet soft, intimidating yet inviting. A perfect contradiction of itself. Fabrics were sharp contrasts of black and white, yet cozy with pillows and throws in soft furs, while his extensive collection of art on the walls and shelves popped with vivid, warm and inviting color.

“David, this is…”

“A mess, I know. I’ll have someone come in and deep clean the carpet and furniture once the weather lets up.”

“No, no. I mean, yeah I see the empty bottles. But this place is unbelievable.” He walked toward David, bravely, and found himself standing close enough to touch him before his nerves set in. “Did you decorate it yourself?”

David smiled shyly. He was so used to his surroundings and rarely received a compliment. People just expected perfection from him. But the sincerity in Patrick’s words really touched him. Maybe Patrick saw something no one else saw. “Well, yeah. I did.”

“I can tell. It’s very you. I, love…uh, it’s really great. Thank you. For inviting me.”

David could feel his whole body go warm under Patrick’s gaze. He was unsure of whether to lean into the moment. God, he wanted to kiss him. It’s all he could think about.

He lost his nerve. “Well, it’s the least I could do,” he said in almost a whisper. He drew his eyes away from Patrick and took a moment to collect himself. “I’m just gonna…”

He walked toward the fireplace and turned it on as Patrick took off his coat and boots. He let out a sigh as he felt his fingers and toes defrost. 

With the fire lit, they headed to the kitchen to peruse the dinner options. David had promised a fully stocked fridge and he wasn’t exaggerating. Patrick watched him move around the kitchen, grabbing pans and oil and spices. He even put on a little apron. He was domestic and sexy as hell and Patrick loved it.

“So what are you making?”

“A little bit of everything? Trust me, you’ll love it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Patrick replied, with a wink. 

David cleared his throat and looked back at the stove. “Red or white?”

“Uh… red?”

“Be right back.” David disappeared down the hall, and Patrick heard a door open and close.

With David out of site he had a minute to breathe. He ran his hands over his face. His heart was beating so fast. He couldn’t believe he was _here_. He thought back to last Christmas and how different everything had been. He was surrounded by family, with Rachel by his side. His life was simple, and neat and sturdy. They spent the holiday talking about the future. What kind of house they’d live in, how many kids they’d have… what to name their first dog. Everything was planned, and all he had to do was propose. It was a good life.

And now… that was gone. That was all in the past.

He was finally living. 

David resurfaced with two bottles and fussed around the kitchen for a few more minutes. He threw something in the oven, tossed and stirred a few things on the stove top, and poured the wine. Then he tapped into his phone looking for a suitable playlist.

He eventually made his way back to Patrick who was leaning over the island, his forearms bare and the lines of his shoulders visible through his black sweater. David handed him a glass, mouth practically watering, and watched Patrick as he took a long sip.

When the glass left his lips, David’s eyes didn’t. He knew he was going to make a move, he just didn’t know the right time. He didn’t want to mess this up. He turned back around to check on the food and to grab what he needed to set the table. 

“David?”

He loved the way Patrick said his name. He turned around with plates in his hands. God, why was he so nervous?

“I really want to dance with you.”

_Oh my god._

David let out a breathy “okay” as he emptied his hands and took off his apron, placing it on the counter. His skin was practically vibrating.

He could do this.

As he stepped toward Patrick, he reached out for his hand and was caught off guard as Patrick twirled him in place before pulling him close to his chest. He laced his fingers between David’s, placing their clasped hands on his chest, and wrapped his other arm around his waist. 

“What the fuck was that, Patrick?” David asked emphatically, but he couldn’t hide his smile. He let Patrick lead him, and lost himself to the music. Their movements were slow but deliberate, and Patrick held him steady as he moved him slowly.

Patrick didn’t know where his newfound confidence came from, but he was over the moon. He suddenly felt like he could do anything. He’d never danced with a guy before, but they fit together so perfectly. He felt like he’d done it a thousand times. 

They were so close to one another, Patrick could feel him breathing on his cheek. His breath was hot and gentle, and sent chills down Patrick’s spine.

When the song changed, it took Patrick a minute to figure out what song it was. Yup. It was definitely Justin Bieber.

“David, are you a _Belieber_??”

“What? _No!!_ ”

“This is 'Baby' right? Wasn't he like 12 when he sang this? You don’t just have this song on your playlist if you aren’t a true Belieber, David.” Patrick could hardly hold a straight face. 

“It’s obviously a mistake,” he said as he tried to school his smile. He could feel his cheeks getting hot. For the love of all things, why did he choose this playlist???

“It’s okay, I’m not judging, I’m just so happy I’m getting to know the _real_ you.” He looked at David so fondly. The little shit.

“Oh, that makes you happy? Getting to know me better?” David could play this game too. He saw the smugness fall right off of Patrick’s face.

“Yeah, yeah it does.” 

Well, fuck. 

David couldn’t take the sudden shift in Patrick’s mood. He was staring at David like he was about to…

“Good,” David said, breaking the silence. He tickled Patrick’s side and Patrick practically jumped in the air, laughing and dodging David’s hand. Another ticklish spot, David realized.

God, Patrick was too cute. He loved the sound of his giggles, and the smile on his face was so beautiful it was almost blinding. He could do this all day.

“No, no, no, _not this again,_ **_I can’t!_ **” Patrick couldn’t control his laughter. He lost his breath as David kept tickling the same spot, not relenting, and enjoying himself way too much.

Patrick tried to escape, falling backwards onto the couch and pulling David down with him. But this time, Patrick had enough leverage to regain control. He flipped them so he was on top of David now. He worked to pin his hands down, laughing so hard he was almost crying.

Patrick had him trapped. His hands traveled down David’s arm, slowly, threateningly, knowing he had complete control. Finally. He could tickle him back for once. _Or..._

He met David’s eyes, and David stilled. He stopped fighting back.

He wasn’t laughing anymore.

Neither was Patrick.

This was it. He had to kiss him. He looked at David’s lips, perfect and soft, and then back at his eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes. God, was David beautiful. His heart stopped as he leaned in.

David’s heart was beating outside his chest. He’d never wanted to kiss someone more. His eyes started to close, and he took a shaky breath.

Just as their lips brushed, a loud screech rang out and David jumped up. They looked toward the kitchen and saw smoke coming from the stove. “Fuck, the skewers!” He ran over and pulled out the pan, flames and all. He threw it into the sink, putting on the water and shouting out a litany of profanities at the pan.

Patrick just looked at him in awe. _God, he’s cute in a crisis_ , Patrick thought to himself as he slowly made his way over to help. There was still smoke coming out of the stove, so Patrick located the fire extinguisher and sprayed it into the oven. He stepped around David and grabbed pan, still covered in charred steak skewers, and walked it to the back porch setting it in a pile of snow.

When he came back in, David was leaning over the stove still coming down from the shock of it all. He leaned over David to shut off the broiler, and placed a hand on David’s shoulder, steadying him. "Hey, you okay?"

David was mortified. He ruined the dinner, and made a scene, and lost his chance at what was about to be the best kiss of his life. 

Why did he have to mess everything up? The party. The accident. And now this. Patrick was surely over this whole damsel in distress thing he had going on.

“I’m sorry. I ruined the steak. I think everything else is still okay, but… fuck, I’m really sorry." He was rambling, he knew, but he just wanted to crawl into a hole. 

“I don’t care about the steak, David.”

David was avoiding eye contact. He busied himself, taking what was left of the meal off the stove and placing it to the table. He'd made dumplings and rice which he supposed would be enough. If nothing else, at least he could give Patrick what was left of this sad dinner. 

“We should probably just eat.” 

The table looked really nice. Romantic even. Patrick smiled at him. He wanted him to know it was okay. Everything was better than okay. “Sure, yeah. We definitely should. Hey, do you have any steak? I could really go for some steak.”

David’s eyes shot up at Patrick in shock. Was it rude to bitch slap someone before dinner? The little troll.

“I’m kidding, David, really!” he said, laughing. “It looks amazing. Thanks for doing all of this.” Patrick put his hands on David’s shoulders, and saw him soften a bit. David let out a breath, and returned the smile. 

This was going to be okay.

They ate in silence at first but soon conversation was flowing and they were laughing and having a good time again. Patrick leaned back and stretched out his legs, and when his leg found David's, well, he didn't move it away.

After dinner, Patrick helped him with the dishes, staying as close in David’s orbit as he’d let him. He moved by him, placing a hand on his hip. He squeezed behind him, brushing against his back. He was drawn to him like a magnet.

They washed the dishes, David washing and Patrick drying.

David remembered the discarded pan on the porch. “I almost forgot the skewer disaster. I’ll be right back.” He opened the door to grab the pan and saw the stars dancing in the sky over the lake. He turned back around. 

“Actually, um, Patrick? Do you want to join me out here for a minute? You can’t come all the way out to the lake and not enjoy the view.” He threw his boots on and headed outside, hoping Patrick would follow.

A minute later, Patrick stepped onto the porch with David’s coat in hand. “Here, let me.” David stepped into the coat, and turned back to face Patrick.

“You know, I’ve never had a Christmas quite like this one. This has been…”

“A bit of a disaster, I know.”

“Not what I was going to say, David.” Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks turning slightly pink. He was smiling.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I’ve had a really great time with you. You’re like no one I’ve ever met. And…”

Please finish that sentence, David thought to himself. “And _what?_ ”

“I feel like…” Patrick couldn’t get the words out. It was like there were no words for what he was feeling. For what he wanted David to know in that moment. He looked around, taking in the view of the lake and the stars. Picasso couldn’t have painted a more perfect moment for them if he’d tried.

David stepped toward him, placing his hands on Patrick’s arms. He rubbed them softly, encouragingly. “You feel like _what_ , Patrick?” 

“… like this,” he said as he leaned in.

David swore he heard fireworks as Patrick’s lips finally found his. His body lit up from the inside and he wasn’t even sure if he was kissing back. He felt like he could float away and drown at the same time. It was more than he imagined. More than he thought he’d ever have. He chased Patrick’s lips with his own, tasting the wine and the dumplings and _Patrick_. 

Patrick moved his hands under David’s coat, finding his waist and squeezing gently.. He moved slowly, torturously, up to David’ chest as he sucked on his bottom lip, teasing him. He licked into his mouth and felt the moan that escaped David’s throat. He moved his hands to David’s shoulders and practically shivered at the hardness he felt underneath his soft sweater. 

David was so beautiful. He couldn’t believe he was allowed to have this. To touch him like this. To feel this way. He felt himself being backed against the railing. Snow fell around them as they kissed for what felt like days. David’s strong hands were on Patrick’s neck. He was so strong and masculine, and it was everything he never knew he wanted.

Hot kisses turned to roaming hands, and roaming lips, and soft whispers. Their bodies pressed against one another and Patrick’s head was swimming in want. He had never known it could feel like this. God, it was perfect.

David kissed down Patrick’s jaw and let his hands wander under Patrick’s sweater. His skin was hot compared to David’s icy hands. Patrick let out a shiver. “Sorry, my hands must be freezing” he smiled as he carefully removed his cold hands from Patrick’s skin.

“Yeah, that’s not it, David.” He looked up at David with heavy eyes. He wanted him. He wanted all of him.

David grabbed a fistful of Patrick’s sweater and started to pull him off the railing. “Let’s go inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friends at Rose Apothecary for beta'ing and making me feel all warm and gooey inside!


	7. Your Kiss is an Avalanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Bitches! Here's some steamy ass love for y'all.... these boys have waited long enough.

Patrick followed David inside. He followed his lead, shredding his coat and shoes, and following him down the hall to the bedroom.

He’d finally kissed David. And it was…

This feeling was…

Terrifying. It was terrifying.

He needed to kiss him again. His mind was racing as he tried to control his breathing. He tried to focus as they walked, one foot in front of the other. He held onto David’s hand, fingers latched together, the gentle pull reminding him of the urgency.

He’d never wanted anything, or anyone, more than he wanted this. More than he wanted David. He felt out of control. The need was becoming unstoppable. Something inside of him was slowly taking over, and it was stronger than logic. It was stronger than fear or nerves or self-doubt.

And that  _ terrified _ him, to want something that much. 

They were halfway up the stairs when Patrick lost control… or  _ took it _ .

He pushed David against the wall and let out a hungry growl. David’s breath caught. He could tell David loved this, to be wanted like this, for Patrick to need him this much.

Patrick rutted against him hard and desperate, as his lips found their way to David’s neck. He let himself breathe David in before dragging his tongue along his stubble. He closed his lips around his skin and sucked hard, before opening, licking, and sucking again.

He tasted salty and hot. His hands ran down David’s chest and he moaned. He’d never felt anything so masculine, and it was making his dick twitch. His hands continued down his stomach and back up his sides, pulling and dragging with need.

David was hot to the touch, his skin burning through the cashmere that separated Patrick’s hands from David’s hard body. 

He wanted to feel David’s skin. He needed it. He found his way under the fabric and ran his hands over the soft hair on David’s chest. David’s mouth was on his now. The kiss was dirty. It was messy and wet, and fucking delicious. Patrick ran his nails down David’s chest and he moaned under his breath. His tongue on David’s was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt.

And,  _ oh God _ … David’s tongue… David’s mouth... David’s hands. His hands stayed on Patrick’s hips, squeezing with want, pulling Patrick toward him or holding him at bay, fingers dipping into his waistband,. .

David was trying to focus, to regain control. They were too worked up. And they couldn’t do this here. At least not the way he wanted to. He wanted to make it good for Patrick. He could make this  _ so good _ .

“Patrick,” he whispered. He stared into Patrick’s half lidded eyes, trying to break through his trance. “Patrick, I need you.” 

It slowed him, but it didn’t stop him. David had to take charge. He grabbed a fistful of his sweater again and pushed him just enough to put space between them. He stepped into Patrick giving him one more kiss; a kiss that left him thirsty.

He walked away, and Patrick followed. He would follow that kiss anywhere.

When they finally got into the bedroom, Patrick could only watch with a dropped jaw as David pulled his sweater and shirt over his head in one motion. He watched as the muscles in his back moved under his skin so beautifully.

_ Fuck _ , that was a sexy move. David knew exactly what he was doing. Patrick was so done for.

He turned to face Patrick. He locked his eyes on his as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans. When the buttons were undone he pushed his pants down his hips just enough to see the cut of his groin. His signature smirk melted Patrick where he stood frozen in time. He waited there, lips parted, looking sinful. 

He loved the way Patrick looked at him. And that’s all Patrick seemed to be capable of at this moment.

David broke the silence.

“Patrick…”

“ _ God _ , David. You’re… you look…”

“Come over here.”

Patrick walked slowly, ducking his head to avoid David’s stare just for a minute. He was too dazed and was grateful they slowed things down. He wanted to see and feel everything that was about to happen. He never wanted to forget this moment.

David smiled. It was so sweet seeing Patrick like this. Seeing him go from ravenous and seemingly in control on the way to the bedroom, to a sweet and shy version of himself once David took his shirt off… It was doing things for David.

He smiled and ran his hand down Patrick’s arm as soon as he was within reach. “We don’t have to do anything. Or we could do everything. Patrick, this can be whatever you want this to be.”

“I want you.” Patrick stepped closer and ran his fingers down David’s arm. He watched his finger as it moved along David’s skin. His touch was so gentle compared to his rough grip just a few minutes ago. “I want to touch you,” he said softly as he moved his fingers to graze along David’s side. “I want to feel you.” One more step and he was close enough now that David could feel his breath on his lips. He touched his cheek to David’s, scratching against his stubble. He leaned in, and whispered softly in his ear. “I want all of you.”

David’s hands moved to the hem of Patrick’s sweater and he pulled it up exposing his stomach. He pressed against him, feeling the heat of Patrick’s skin on his own. He gasped at the sensation.

“Good.”

He pulled Patrick’s sweater over his head and ran his teeth over his shoulder. He started to suck and Patrick’s head rolled back. He pushed his hips closer, feeling friction, nearly dying because it wasn’t enough.

David didn’t relent, licking and sucking and blowing heat into Patrick’s shoulder and neck. His hands felt their way across his shoulders and to his back, pulling Patrick tight against him again.

Patrick’s hands were on David’s jeans. His fingers teased torturously just beneath the fabric of his briefs.

“Can we take these off?” David asked, as he motioned to Patrick’s pants.

Patrick undid his belt and the buckle as David watched. He pushed his pants and his briefs all the way off, and found his way back to David where he pushed his off too.

He knelt down to reach his legs, helping take them the rest of the way off. He carefully took David’s legs out, one at a time, and kissed gently to each one, sending shivers up David’s spine. 

David watched, and his heart fluttered at how gorgeous Patrick looked on his knees in front of him like that. He reached his hand down to help Patrick back up. He lay on the bed, moving himself up to lean on the pillows. He planted one foot on the bed letting his other long, muscular leg fall. Patrick’s mouth watered at the site. He extended his arm, inviting Patrick to join him.

Patrick kneeled on the bed and made his way over on top of David. He moved between his legs and leaned forward, bracketing his arms on either side of David’s head.

“David, tell me what to do. I’ll do anything.”

He pulled Patrick toward him and ran his hands all over his body as he kissed him senseless. He cupped his ass and pulled it down toward him as he thrust up slowly and gently.

Patrick moaned into the kiss and into the friction.

“Let me take care of you, Patrick. I want this to be so good for you.” He kissed him deeper, allowing his tongue to explore Patrick’s, moving one hand to the back of his neck and keeping the other on his ass, encouraging him to meet him, thrust for thrust.

David flipped them before Patrick knew what was happening. He reached for his nightstand, grabbing the lube.

“Is there anything you  _ don’t _ want to do? Anything you do?”

Patrick thought about it for a moment. He’d never been asked that before.

“Anything, David. I trust you. I want you.”

David ran his fingers through the hair that led from Patrick’s stomach to his cock, and Patrick moaned at the touch. He poured some lube on the tip and watched it drip messily down his length before he wrapped his hand around it. He slowly moved his hand up and down, spreading the lube all over. Patrick moaned, deep and needy.

When he felt the loss of contact, Patrick whimpered, but then felt David pulling at his hand. He focused his eyes on David, who was pouring lube on his own cock as he knelt between Patrick’s legs. He moved Patrick’s hand and gently wrapped his fingers around his as he grasped their hands around his shaft. He guided Patrick’s hand up and down like he had to his own. He did it a few more times until Patrick kept the rhythm on his own.

He let out a tortured moan as he moved his hand back to Patrick and matched his rhythm. He kissed him again, and nuzzled into his neck to kiss him more as they jerked each other slowly. Their moans were breathy and hot.

“Patrick, I’ll do what you do. If you go slow, I’ll go slow. Whatever you want.”

“Fuck, David,” he rolled his head back into the pillow to catch his breath. “ I’ve never felt anything like this. I… God.”

“It’s amazing, Patrick. You’re amazing.”

He kept the pace torturously slow and steady for what felt like hours. They kissed softly and deeply, and David moved his mouth to Patrick’s chest.

Patrick slowed the pace. “You’re gorgeous. I want… I’m too close”

“What do you want, Patrick?” He ran his hands through Patrick’s hair and gazed into his eyes. He’d give him anything right now. He knew he would.

“I want this to last. I want to taste you. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yes.” David lay next to Patrick and pulled him into a kiss. “Just, it’s okay to stop whenever you want. You don’t have to…”

“I know, David.” He kissed him again., “I know.” Then kissed down his chest and stomach until he finally reached his cock. He was so hard, and leaking, and perfect.

Patrick took him into his hand again, and gave him three slow tugs before bringing his swollen head to his lips.

He ran his tongue lightly along his slit, tasting the precum that was beading out. He let out a content sigh at the taste, and went back down, this time taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he jerked him slowly.

David was writhing underneath him, but Patrick barely noticed. He was in heaven. The feel of his cock on his lips was the hottest thing he’d ever felt. He took more of him between his lips, and moved himself up and down just the first three inches.

He kept a rhythm with his hand, and pushed even more of David’s length into this mouth. He moved up and down, tasting, sucking. It was delicious.

Soon, David was panting. He kept going.

“God… yes… ”

Panting turned to moaning, and Patrick was too lost in his own world to notice.

“God, Patrick…  _ fuck _ ”

And then moaning turned to… words. Very urgent, very loud words.

“Patrick, that’s… oh my God, Patrick, uggnnnnnhhh… my God… that’s so… good. Fuck! Don’t stop! Uhhh… I mean… you can… just,  _ fuck _ … Patrick, I’m close. God, yes… Patrick…  _ yes _ …. ”

This little game of exploration was bringing David to the edge.  _ He _ was making David feel like this.  _ He _ was getting David off.  _ He _ was doing this.

He was so proud and happy and turned on… he let his mouth fall further, taking David deep, and he felt David’s hand in his hair, trying to pull him off, trying to warn him, but he didn’t want to stop. He heard him shout and felt hot cum explode into his mouth and down his throat and he fucking loved it. He hummed and moaned and drank it up and sucked hard as he pulled himself off.

“Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod , Patrick” he panted, completely out of breath and out of his mind. A blissful Patrick came back up for air and nuzzled himself into David’s neck. David tried to learn how to breathe again, and squeezed Patrick into a hug and… was he… was he giggling? “Are you laughing at me? Patrick?”

David slapped his shoulder and tried to shimmy away. He was! What a troll! Two could play at this game. He moved his hands to Patrick’s ass and squeezed hard, pulling him to thrust against his hip. And god, it was the hottest thing Patrick had felt in his whole life.

A few more giggles spilled out, but they were laced with whimpers at the feel of David’s body against his hard, leaking cock. David teased him, with gentle touches and strokes, and waited for Patrick’s giggles to subside.

When there was nothing but whimpers spilling from Patrick’s lips, David flipped them again and knelt between Patrick’s legs. He ran his hands up his stomach to his chest.

“I want to taste you too. Is that what you want?”

“Yes. I want that.”

David knew he could have Patrick coming in seconds, but he wanted to give him more of a memory than that. So he took his time. He went slowly, taking Patrick apart, inch by inch.

And Patrick had died. He’d died and gone straight to heaven.

One kiss., his  _ first _ kiss with a man, with the perfect man, with David, led him here. God… kissing David was like… a gateway drug. Or a breaking dam. Or… an avalanche.

That was it. David’s kiss was like an avalanche. He was in deep now.

Patrick needed more. As good as this was, feeling his mouth on him like this, as amazing as this felt, he felt too far away.

“David, stop. Come up here.”

“Are you okay?” His brow creased with worry.

Patrick looked at him so fucking fondly, placed his hand on his cheek, and lifted his head to give him a kiss. “I just… want to be close to you. I want to kiss you.”

“ _ Oh. _ ”

David’s heart was on fire. He kissed Patrick deep and long and slow and let these feelings wrap around him like a warm blanket.  _ Patrick wanted him _ . Patrick wanted  _ him _ .

They lay like that for a while, David slowly jerking him off as he kissed him with passion and heat and slow desire, bringing him close over and over until Patrick was shaking underneath him.

“David, please,” he whispered. He was ready.

David lowered himself over Patrick and took him deep into his mouth, holding both his hands as he swallowed him down. He felt Patrick squeeze his hands just as he came down his throat, and he helped him ride through the currents of orgasm rippling through his body.

He kissed his way back up Patrick’s body, and found himself right where he wanted to be, nuzzled up to Patrick. It was dark in the room, and he grabbed the throw blanket and pulled it over them both as they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Words could wait. Everything could wait.

They were just where they needed to be.

He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than this gorgeous man underneath him. And with one last kiss to his temple, he whispered “Go to sleep, Patrick. Tomorrow’s Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, they like JUST had their first kiss. But if it were me, which it sadly isn't, I'd be ready to rip my clothes the fuck off right about now. So... yeah.
> 
> Thanks @Point and @Dawns for your quick beta on these sexy times ;-)


	8. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gives Patrick a Christmas he'll never forget.

David awoke in the middle of the night. His bedroom was dark, but through the floor-to-ceiling windows he could see the beautiful quarter moon bouncing off the lake and a sky full of stars.

David was used to beautiful things. He was surrounded by beauty all the time. But the scene before him was more than beautiful. It was a perfect view made even more perfect by the man beside him. Patrick. Draped in a thin blanket, with moonlight illuminating his pale skin and highlighting the curves of his shoulders. He was gorgeous.

His head rested on Patrick’s chest, rising and falling with each breath. He could hear… no, he could _feel_ his heartbeat. It was calming. It felt easy being here, wrapped up in Patrick’s strong arms. It felt like home.

He ran his hands down Patrick’s bicep and watched as tiny goosebumps chased his touch. He was so responsive to David’s touch, even in his sleep. It made David’s heart swell.

He contemplated the moment. Whatever this was between them, David wanted more. They’d only known each other a couple days, yet it felt like he really _knew_ Patrick, and that Patrick really _knew_ him.

This Christmas would be unlike any Christmas before. David was going to wake up in Patrick's arms. They’d probably spend the day inside, under-dressed, eating and drinking too much, kissing and touching, discovering each other’s bodies… they’d overindulge, and curl up by the Christmas tree... except, wait. He hadn't decorated. He didn’t have a single touch of Christmas in the whole house.

No, this wouldn’t do. Patrick had just had his first sexual experience with a man, just had his first kiss ( _and so much more)_ with David… and now he was going to wake up with him on Christmas morning. It had to be _perfect_. David had to make this right. He freed himself from Patrick’s heavy arms and got out of bed. He tiptoed to the door before turning back for one more look. And god was he a sight. His body was on full display now that David wasn’t on top of him. It was _sinful_. 

He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a water. They should have hydrated after sex last night, but they were both too blissed out to move. He smiled as replayed the night in his mind. Patrick naked, undone, completely wrecked. He was so fucking sexy. David was half hard at the memory. He needed to shelve that thought for later.

He walked into the living room. The gas fireplace was still on from the night before and let out a soft golden glow around the room. It was romantic. He thought about Patrick sharing this with him... for more than just a night or two. He could picture it – Patrick’s head in his lap as they lay on the couch, watching the snow fall outside as they listened to Mariah’s Christmas album on repeat. He wanted that.

He needed Christmas lights.

The basement wasn’t big, but it was meticulously organized, with a whole section for holiday decorations. In past years, he’d turned over every decorative piece in the house to make room for elaborate Christmas decorations, but he was looking to do something cozier this time around. He found a few dozen small white Christmas trees made of soft feathers varying in size, as well as a Swarovski ornament set. These would work well. His vision was becoming clearer, and his heart started to race.

He opened another box to find Christmas lights, and finally, in the corner was his tree. His family always got a real tree for their lavish parties, but he’d preferred this one. It matched his aesthetic. 

It took him five trips to get everything upstairs, but he was buzzing with energy. It was almost 4:00 a.m. so he only had a few hours before Patrick would wake up. He moved quickly, all the while taking great care in every detail. When everything was finally perfect, he pulled the curtains closed to protect the warm glow from the fire and Christmas lights. 

He remembered the last time he’d put up this tree. He’d decorated the entire house, top to tail, planning to spend a romantic weekend with Sebastien. He'd never showed, and David was heartbroken. He boxed everything up before driving to his parents’ house where he spent the next two weeks binge watching Downton Abbey and binge eating ice cream. 

This was different. David knew it was, because _Patrick_ was different. He’d never met anyone like him. Doing this for Patrick felt right. He headed back to bed to try to get a little sleep before Patrick woke up. Honestly, though, he didn’t know how he was ever going to get his heart rate to slow down enough to fall back asleep. He was just so excited. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning, maybe for the very first time.

When he crawled back into bed, Patrick’s arms instinctively found their way around him, squeezing him tight. He was all sleep rumpled and cuddly as he nuzzled his lips into David’s neck. “I missed you.” David sunk into his warm embrace and closed his eyes. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to fall back asleep after all.

**

Patrick awoke to the sun shining bright off the snow, and the muffled snoring of one David Rose. He could hardly contain the smile that broke across his face as he looked down at him. Memories of the night before came rushing back, and he could feel himself getting hard. Or maybe he already was?

Somehow David had changed his entire world, yet he’d only just met him. He was so happy. And he felt… lighter, which was strange, because he was most definitely pinned to the mattress by David’s solid frame.

David’s silky hair tickled his chin, and he instinctively ran his fingers through it. That he could instinctively do _anything_ with David so soon after meeting him sent a rush through his body.

He stretched his arms above his head letting out a big sigh and shimmied under David’s octopus grip to get closer to his lips. David gripped him tighter. He rocked his body against him, testing to see if he was awake, and David let out a whimper.

“Merry Christmas, David.”

He opened just one eye and closed it just as quickly. “Too early.”

Patrick didn’t actually know what time it was, but he was definitely awake. He leaned in and brushed his lips against David’s. He teased his tongue along the seam of David’s slowly forming smile. David tried to turn his head but let out a chuckle. Patrick knew he had him. He surged forward and gave him a proper kiss.

Eyes closed, he moved his hand under the blanket and between Patrick’s legs. With a delicate touch, he ghosted his fingertips along the inside of Patrick’s thigh. He repeated the motion as Patrick continued to kiss him.

Patrick adjusted his legs to give David access, and ran his hands through David’s hair, encouraging him without words. They exchanged lazy kisses and soft touches, but they were smiling too much for anything to turn heated. Neither was in a rush to get out of bed, and Patrick’s hands began to move down David’s body. He wanted to memorize every part of David, from the shape of him, to the sound of him, to his reaction to every touch. It was like getting lost in a book and feeling the words come off the page with his fingertips.

For once, he was truly living his story. 

Eventually, the heat started to build and soft touches turned to thrusts, the delicious friction made sweeter by the sweat beading on their bodies.

David let Patrick take the lead, reciprocating every movement. This was so new for him, and he wanted him to feel comfortable, and safe. David could be happy just doing this until the end of time. But if Patrick needed him to do more, he could do more. He wanted more.

Patrick was sucking on David’s neck, drowning him in his warm tongue and hot breath, when he finally reached down between them. Their cocks were lined up as they pressed into each other, and he gripped them together. David moaned at the sensation, already so close, and when Patrick brought his hand up to get it wet, David took over.

All Patrick could do was hold his breath as he watched David suck on his fingers and spit on his palm. Patrick's hand was dripping wet when he moved it back down under the blankets and gripped their cocks together. David’s head flew back and he moaned Patrick’s name. The sound was enough to bring Patrick to the edge. He felt David’s come spill over his hand and he immediately followed, burying his head in David’s chest as his body shook.

“Oh my god, oh god, oh god…” Patrick tried to catch his breath as he felt David moving down his body. He felt David's tongue swirl over his fingers which were still gripped around his own cock. David was… oh my god, “David, oh my god, I… oh fuck, you’re… are you…”

David finished cleaning him up and Patrick couldn’t do anything but surrender to David’s hands and tongue and lips. When David was done, he kissed his way up Patrick's body and they both fell back onto the mattress. It was too much. It felt too good.

Patrick felt a soft kiss to his temple and a hand on his cheek. He turned his head to see David looking at him, smiling.

“Merry Christmas, Patrick.”

**

When they finally made their way out to the living room, David had almost forgotten.

Patrick stopped in his tracks.

“David…” he looked around the room in disbelief. His eyes were wide and his expression was almost blank as he took it all in.

David’s heart stopped for a moment. He worried it was too much. _Was it too intimate?_ _Did Patrick still not want to celebrate Christmas? Would this scare him?_

“When did you…?”

“Last night… or, this morning, really? I, um, couldn’t sleep.”

“David, _how_ did you do this?” Patrick started to smile as he spoke, and it was the sweetest, softest, shyest, most sincere smile David had ever seen.

“It’s nothing, really. I just thought you might like to still have a Christmas…” He looked away, trying to be aloof. He was starting to realize how much Patrick’s reaction meant to him, and he didn’t want to be this vulnerable. “I know it wasn’t the Christmas you planned, or you wanted…”

Patrick took it all in. The shades were pulled close and the room was dark and cozy. The fire crackled and gave off an orange glow that touched every surface. Small, white-feathered Christmas trees were scattered everywhere, and colored lights were strung all around. The large tree that covered the entire picture window was an icy white with snow tipped branches, and dozens of crystal ornaments shot reflections of color all around the room.

He’d never seen a more beautifully decorated space. Or a more romantic one.

David pressed something on his phone and Bing Crosby’s White Christmas began to play. He looked at Patrick with a crooked smile, unsure if his heart was beating the same way David’s was in that very moment. As Patrick walked toward him, David knew it must be.

“David, this is _not_ nothing.” Patrick reached for his hand and pulled David close, rocking them to the music as he sang along.

David watched Patrick’s face as he hummed. His eyes were closed, and his skin glowed under the light of the fire.

One song turned into another, as David held on tight. “After everything you’ve done for me, I wanted to give you a Christmas morning you deserved.”

Patrick opened his eyes. “David, helping you when you crashed your car? You would have done the same thing I did. _That_ was nothing. _This_ … what you’ve done for _me_ , since the moment I met you, David, you’ve been doing things for me.” He smiled at himself, hearing it the way David likely heard it. “And before you say anything, yeah, David, you _do_ things for me, _lots_ of things, but I mean it. I’m really happy I met you, David Rose.”

**

David cooked them breakfast with a little help from some YouTube videos, and as much as he wanted to tease him, Patrick had to admit it was perfect. He walked over to the table for a closer look. It smelled so good.

“Aw, you didn’t even burn anything!” 

David swatted him with the kitchen towel but laughed. “I mean, technically that was _your_ fault. You know that, right?”

Patrick pressed himself against him, their bodies hot from the contact. He pushed his hips ever so slightly into David, and whispered into his neck, “My fault that you couldn’t keep your hands off me long enough to stop a fire from happening? I’m not so sure about—”

David’s lips were on him fast and desperate. “Shut up, before I’m forced to find a new ticklish spot on you.” He squeezed his waste and Patrick jumped just a little.

He smiled and the look on his face softened. “I love it, David.”

 _And I love_ _you_ _…_ David stared at him, wanting to say it but feeling out of his mind for allowing himself to fall so soon. This was new. And amazing. And terrifying. He couldn’t stop smiling. Maybe this is what love felt like? 

Patrick pulled David from his thoughts. Suddenly he was in his space, reaching for his hands, staring into his eyes.

“You know… when you kissed me, it felt like my first time. All of those things that you're supposed to feel? I felt them last night.”

And if words could kill, those words would have sent David straight to his grave. He stood there, trying not to cry. Trying to think of the right thing to say. Reminding himself it was okay to be vulnerable here. He could trust Patrick. “Well, if we're being honest with each other, it felt like my first time too. I mean, it's not. I've kissed like _a thousand people…_ but nobody that I cared about, or liked, or thought was _nice_. So in a way we're both starting something new.” He hoped. He hoped they were starting something.

God, why was he so nervous?

“Thank you, David.” His eyes were so sincere. David let out a breath. “And for the record, I respect you and think that you're a good person.”

 _Oh, thank god._ As Patrick leaned in to kiss him again, all his stress melted away. It felt so good. Patrick was so good. He felt his hands moving to his ass, and...

“Wait—” David looked at him with a crooked smile, eyes shining. “It's just that I said _‘nice’_ person.”

“I know.” Patrick leaned in again and kissed him softly.

David tried to resist his adorably annoying charm. “I need you to say _‘nice’_ person.”

“You're a good person David,” he said through his smug grin.

“That's not nice!” His smile broke and he couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed anymore. He grabbed Patrick’s hand, lacing his fingers between his own, and pulled him toward the table. “Come on, breakfast is getting cold.”

“Well, we can’t have that.”

**

They ate every last bite, and spent the day watching Christmas movies, drinking wine, too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to the time.

Patrick stripped David out of his clothes again, and let David do the same to him. On top of a soft blanket, surrounded by a tiny forest of white Christmas trees, Patrick twirled his tongue around David's head, tasting him and taking him as deep as he could manage. He let his instinct take over, and he took David apart one lick at a time. His hands roamed up David's naked body and he listened as David whispered and then moaned and then shouted his name before coming down his throat. 

He wanted to do it again and again. He couldn't take his mouth off David's skin. But when David flipped them over with his big, strong hands, Patrick gave up control.

He kissed his way down Patrick's stomach and licked his way down his shaft. He sucked on his balls one at a time, eliciting a sinful moan from Patrick. And then, keeping one hand laced together with Patrick's, he moved the other to his ass, spreading him open and licking him and spearing him with his wet tongue until he was shaking. He stroked him hard and fast until Patrick came all over himself, coming harder than he ever had before. 

When nighttime finally did come, they found themselves back in bed where David used his mouth some more, in ways Patrick could only dream about, and took the time to teach Patrick a little bit more about himself, inch by inch.

With every touch and every laugh, they fell a little bit more for each other, neither knowing how to put into words.

“You know, I do have to go back to work in a few days,” Patrick said into David’s neck.

“Yeah… I guess we have to get back to reality at some point.” He let his eyes fall closed at the feeling of Patrick’s fingers grazing down his chest.

They stayed like that for a long time.

“Hey David?”

“Yeah…”

“What are you doing for New Year’s?” Patrick looked up and fixed his gaze on David. He looked hopeful. And all David could do was smile.

“I’m thinking of getting snowed in. You?”

Patrick laughed, delighted. "... I think I would be happy getting snowed in with you again.” _(kiss)_ “And again.” _(kiss)_ “Maybe for..."

David finished his thought for him before he had the chance. "... forever?"

And Patrick kissed him with everything he had inside of him. The kiss said everything they couldn’t say with words. Everything they were too afraid to admit. This kind of ‘everything’ didn’t just come along everyday. They kissed for minutes, maybe hours, until David was drifting to sleep under Patrick's lips. He took a minute to look at him.

He was gorgeous. And Patrick loved him.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I was going to say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @vanilla for beta'ing this final chapter. It was hard to say good bye to this one... hard to find a place to end, because in my mind their romance just goes on forever and ever and ever. Thanks for reading :-) See you at the next AU!


End file.
